


The Darkest Sky

by AmyOtterCat



Series: Circadian Rhythms [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hellsing Ultimate - Freeform, Multi, alucard x seras, beginning relationship, sugestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: Seras is struggling with her new body and all that comes with it - the super strength, the blood lust, the possibility of living forever. Alucard is just as confused as to why he feels such a strong bond to his fledgling. With the interference of Integra and Walter perhaps they might figure it out together. After all, it is in the darkest sky that the stars shine most brightly.Alucard x SerasI tried to set this in the canon universe, kinda in-between-episodes sort of thing. I apologize for any out of character actions! I also am not finished with the fic as I begin publishing these chapters so we may hit canon divergence along the way.chapters will be tagged as they are uploaded, PLEASE READ THESE TAGS. there will be some darker themes (It's hellsing) and I don't want anyone caught too off guard.





	1. prologue

Seras had just left the room in a fluster again, Alucard sneering and following out after her, coat billowing in his wake. Walter didn't even look up from dusting the books in Sir Integra Hellsing's study "An innocent thing like that seems an odd match for a creature like him"

Integra leaned back in her chair and exhaled a long puff of sweet cigar smoke "An odd match indeed" the same look she gets when studying a chessboard settling over her face. They sat in silence for another few moments, mulling over the strange vampiric relationship. With a casual flick of her cigar Integra questioned "why do you think he chose her as his first fledgeling? At least that the Hellsing organization has ever known about"

"I am not sure ma'am" Walter replied with a tilt of his head "I suppose he was lonely, as much as he won't admit it"

"I think he was bored" Integra crushed her cigar out in the well polished crystal ashtray. "Care to place a wager on them? It has been rather slow around here"

"What did you have in mind ma'am?" Walter turned to meet the eyes of his employer, friend, and close confidant.

"We force them together, insure they interact daily, I bet you 50 pounds that he makes her drink his blood to break the bond and drops contact to a minimum within a month"

"I will take that wager. I was about to send Alucard down his dinner. Shall we have Seras take it to him from now on?"

"An excellent idea Walter"


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit (3/26/17)  
> I just realized none of the italics got transferred form my original document when I posted this chapter. fixed it. italics indicate that they are speaking through their telepathic bond FYI.

Seras balanced the tray on one hand and carefully straightened her outfit with the other, her right stocking was constantly falling down. Master Alucard was always picking on her and she would be damned if she gave him another reason. 

Opening the door she approached the brooding mass lounging in his favorite chair. "I have your dinner master, A positive tonight, but I think I saw a bag of B negative if you would rather. All out of any others I'm afraid."

"All the bagged stuff tastes the same police girl, just leave it on the table and get out" Alucard brushed her aside with a casual flick of his wrist. 

"Fine". Seras almost snapped as she plopped the tray down. His precious glass wobbled and she realized she didn't care if it broke. She was so tired of trying to please him. Almost a week now she had been bringing his daily sustenance and he always had the same response. Nothing was ever good enough. Her feet landed hard on the stones with a sad resemblance to a child's temper tantrum as she turned to go.

_No. never good enough. You can pour swill in a crystal flute and it is still swill. Straight from the source is best; the warmth, the giving flesh, don't you desire it too police girl?_ Alucard's words invaded her mind along with a rush of images. She could feel her fangs elongate automatically. 

_NO!_ The thought blasted back through their connection. _No no no no._ She shut her eyes tight against the red blurring the edges of her vision. _I may be a vampire but I will NEVER be a MONSTER LIKE YOU!_

Too late his rage hit her. The thought hung between them like an elephant balancing on an unraveling tightrope. 

His presence was immediately behind her. Cold radiating from his flesh in an icy reminder that he was indeed a monster. Her senses were on high alert though she was frozen in place, eyes now wide open, waiting for the danger. She could hear the gentle scrape of his fangs extending, see the wisps of shadow creeping where they did not belong, smell the change in his blood. It was the same smell that emanated from her when she was overwhelmed by bloodlust. This was bad. "Oh yes Seras," he used her given name, really bad. "I am a monster. A monster who saved you for no rational reason. What good have you done? You are not a human anymore so stop trying to behave like one or you will forever be a useless, pathetic, disgrace to my name" 

"I'm - I'm sorry master." She whimpered and cowered. As much as her mind screamed for her to stand up to him, to run, to do anything other than bow, her body betrayed her. She was still his childe and her blood would not disobey its master. 

"You are always sorry." He whirled and grabbed a bag of blood from the tray. "But you never take action to improve." He grabbed her about her waist with one arm and forced the bag to her mouth with the other. "You WILL drink. And if not this -" he shook the bag "-then you will drink of me and I will be rid of you"

"Y-yes of course master". Her stomach churned at the scent of blood. She only ever drank when it was absolutely necessary to her health, though she knew it worried kind Walter. She opened her mouth and bit into the bag. The plastic snapped easily and cold, thick liquid flowed into her mouth. Her human side wanted to gag, but instead she swallowed desperately, eager for more. All of her other sense shut down until her world was consumed by blood. 

~~~

His arm tightened about her pulling her up till only the tips of her boots brushed the floor. The smell of blood wafted over his nose and he found it oh-so-much more appealing for the way she had reacted to it. Her fingers dug into his arm as she pressed the bag to her red lips. Did she even know she was doing that?

He growled lowly and the shadows that constantly lurked around him circled at their feet. Though colder than any human’s her body still felt warm to him, though slower than any human's her heart still beat, reminding him of just how new she was, just how inexperienced and fragile. A fledgling reluctant to accept full vampirism. He wanted to rip her throat open... his head dipped towards her and the room darkened with the presence of shadows. But just as his nose brushed past her hair he... nuzzled. 

All at once he dropped her. She seemed to shake awake and withdrew the empty bag from her lips. Wiping her mouth with the back of her gloved hand she stood on shaking legs.

"Will... will that be all master?" She edged towards the door. 

"Yes. Leave me police girl." He could not look at her, opting instead to grab his glasses and hat from the table. "Inform Integra that I am going out for a walk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! next chapter up by march 20th I hope. I have finals that week so fingers crossed. 
> 
> sorry my chapters are pretty short. some are a bit longer but this is pretty average for my writing.
> 
> As always thank you to my editor. she also writes cool stuff! check her out: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Gun


	3. Hazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late! but I am done with finals, yay!! see you all again for the next chapter on Sunday.

Here she was again. She had begged Sir Integra to let her skip today, to send Walter or one of the soldiers. Integra had firmly responded that Walter was much too busy and Alucard far too likely to kill anyone else. Besides, she had continued, Seras must learn to deal with Alucard's anger if she was ever to be a useful member of the Hellsing organization.

Bullshit.

Seras narrowed her eyes. This was some sort of hazing she was sure of it. Walter had never been too busy before. Instantly regretting blaming Walter in the slightest, Seras sighed and slumped a little. Of course Watler already did too much. Of course she must learn to deal with Alucard regularly. To be useful. Useful. Alucard had said the same thing. She had been perfectly useful as a police officer. She was good at her job and her team trusted her, but this was different. She supposed it would be awhile before anyone here took her seriously. Especially if she spent a her time dwelling on the past like an idiot! How long had she been standing outside his door?!

~~~

Alucard sensed her anxiety and it amused him. Greatly. He would focus on her discomfort and forget about his disturbing actions yesterday. She should fear him. He was by far the most powerful vampire on this earth and was also her master. Fear would do her good. He could kill her at any time, as could many other things, and perhaps a healthy dose of fear would keep her safe. 

Safe? He did not care for her safety! What was this thinking? ... perhaps an effect of the bond. An instinct to protect one's own childe. That was the only reasonable explanation. But it would not do for her to know of this... weakness. 

"Get in here police girl!" He almost chuckled at her jumping heartbeat. Oh what an interesting plaything at least. 

She strode into the room with false bravado. As if her heart was not racing, as if she had not been standing at the threshold for the better part of ten minuets. 

"You know where to set that". He kept his words clipped and did not move. Let her squirm. As she placed the tray gingerly on his table he snapped his arm out to grab her wrist. "What is this?" He removed the offending glove from her hand and offered her a look at the blemish. "I would think you would have washed all traces of blood away by now" he smirked. "You are to take better care of your uniform. Oh what would Walter think?" Her eyes widened slightly at his mention of letting down her favorite person at Hellsing. 

"I will of course take care of that right away sir." She took the glove from him with her other hand. "Don't know how it slipped my mind." She stepped back and subtly attempted to remove herself from his hold.

He kept his grasp firm and suppressed a smile as a wicked thought crossed his mind. He wanted to hear her heartbeat pick up even more. Slowly turning her arm until her palm faced up he allowed a single image to slip into her mind, that of him digging his fangs into her wrist. The immediate pleasure the victim experiences during a feeding, the heady mix of pain as his teeth slice a vein and consume her until she passes out. Oh yes, there was the reaction he wanted. Her heart was so loud a human could have heard it. He licked his lips and instantaneously there was a gap in her rhythm. Interesting. 

He released her as quickly as he had grabbed her. Returning his face to the stone-cold expression it normally displayed. "Do take care of that stain."

~~~

What the hell was that? She practically dashed through the door, slamming it behind her. After taking a moment to catch her breath she started the climb back to her room. She had been mostly unconscious when he turned her, could it possibly feel that good? And why was he thinking that? Was he so dissatisfied with bagged blood he would turn to using her as dinner? She arrived in her room still clutching the glove to her chest, absolutely oblivious to Walter's keen gaze from down the hallway.


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place over a few nights of Seras's dreams (though she may not be staying in her own head)
> 
> I am introducing Alucard speaking some Romanian, I used several dictionaries to try and get the correct spelling/grammar but please correct me if you know better! see end notes for translations.

Seras found herself drifting down the hallway and into Alucard’s quarters. His chair and table stood empty in the middle of the room. The coffin in the corner was open and completely empty, the soft velvet almost enticing. 

Seras snuggled into the pillow and stroked the sides of the coffin. Closing her eyes, the sweet smell of Alucard's homeland overtook her. Warm, like springtime, the sun awakening the earth after the long freeze of winter. 

She opened her eyes to rolling grasslands and jutting mountains. There was a castle and a bustling village. She found a man in the shadows of the castle walls, kneeling before a series of graves that seemed somehow vaster than the land they occupied. “Mina... Mina…” The man turned just slightly and Seras found herself trapped in Alucards blazing red eyes.

_Iesi afara!*_

Seras sat bolt upright and immediately hit her head on something. The lid of her coffin. She lay back down and blinked rapidly. Her eyes were blurry with sleep and a dream quickly slipping from her mind. As it fell away she grasped at it but could only remember Alucard's eyes and the word "Mina". 

~~~

Once again Seras drifted into Alucard's room, but this time he was present in his chair. She didn't feel the same sense of foreboding from him as usual, and he simply observed her in her wandering. Approaching closer her fingers trailed over the hardwood of his table and the back of his chair. His coffin seemed to beckon her but as she drew nearer it slammed shut. 

_Nu!*_

Seras jolted awake but managed to keep her body horizontal in the confines of her coffin. Silky golden hair slipped through her fingers as she gently massaged her scalp. This was twice in one week she had woken up with a headache and a lingering dream. She has to stop spending so much time with Alucard during the day, she swore those four walls were all she saw at night too. 

~~~

This time the coffin was already closed and Seras chose instead to memorize the planes of his face. The tips of her fingers graced first his shifting hair, then the joining of the black locks to his scalp, the strong jawline, sloped ears, angled nose, high cheeks... He did not welcome her to it but did not threaten either, so she didn't stop. How wonderful was it to explore him this way, a way he would never let if this were real... if this were real... real... real. Real!

She woke up again rapidly blinking. Her fingertips still buzzed from contact with something. A pressure she no longer felt. More of the dream had stayed with her this time and she shuddered at the thought of seeing Alucard for training today. What would he think if he knew? How extremely embarrassing! She automatically went to throw an arm over her blushing face, and instead flung her elbow into the lid. Shit that hurt!

~~~

Seras had begun down the steps to Alucard's basement dwelling when she found herself back in her room. Confused she meandered back outside and down the hall, but before she even reached the first step she was in her room again. 

What?

Her back hit the wall, hands pinned to her side, and her vision went black.

_My turn, pisoli.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations*
> 
> Iesi afara = get out  
> Nu = no  
> Pisoli = kitten


	5. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mild Violence

Sparring used to be fun. Seras pouted as the mercenaries flung each other around on the mats while she sat on the bleachers. Pip waved up at her and she offered a smile and small gesture back. She could have fallen for him. Once. But it was all too obvious to her now that they couldn't have a future. She could break him with her pinky. Still, it was nice to have a friend. Even one as impetuous as Mr. Bernadotte. How long could she keep this one? Their work was not exactly safe and she would supposedly out live him by hundreds of years...

Seras was snapped out of her ponderings by the swish of red cloth by her side.

"Anything interesting police girl?" The disdain dripped from Alucard's throat.

"Just watching the troops, master. I used to train like that when I was on the force but now I suppose you are the only one who could match me..." she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. 

Alucard disappeared in a puff of black mist and reappeared on the mats below, knocking both mercenaries who had previously been sparing on their ass. He held up one hand and crooked a finger at Seras in a come-hither motion. Everyone scrambled back against the walls and whispers filled the room. Seras descended with a sigh. This was going to be brutal. 

As soon as her foot touched the mat she went flying. Picking herself out of the splinters of a set of bleachers she pouted. 

"I wasn't ready master!"

"Well that is just too bad little pisoi." Alucard tilted his head to the side and smiled cruelly "No enemy will ever wait for you to be ready." 

Where had she heard that word before? Pisoi? No matter. He was probably just trying to distract her. She shook her head and her eyes flashed red briefly. 

"Fine. Just avoid the troops please."

"Thank you ma cherie! What a considerate girl" Pip hollered from the sidelines, obviously enjoying the show. 

Seras could have sworn Alucard frowned for a moment but as soon as it was there it was gone. She charged at him and he side-stepped, sending her to the ground with a swift kick. She rolled on the follow through and caught his knees, knocking him to his back. A growl emanated from his throat that raised the hairs along her spine. This was such a bad idea. 

They were both back up in a flash. Seras crouched in a fighting stance, arms up to protect her torso and face. Alucard stood tall and nonchalant as ever. Something in the way he held his hands had changed though. They were.. almost claws. Like he was a cat waiting to catch his prey off guard. Seras gulped with the realization that she was the prey. 

~~~

She was smarter than he gave her credit for. Her reflexes could keep up with that thinking now if only she wasn't starving herself. He had intended to barely try with her but after she tripped him he was much more inclined to teach her a lesson. She should not have don't that... should not have been able to do that. He wouldn't underestimate her again. 

Alucard watched Seras intently, her eyes boring back into him. Neither moved. He knew if he egged her into action he could take her down easily. She often let her emotions get the best of her. 

"Scared police girl?" He smirked at her.

Seras remained irritatingly silent so he called out to her with his mind. _You really should be frightened of me little pisoli_ , In an instant he was behind her, hands at her throat and small of her back, his shadows welling up around them, _my blood runs through your veins and yet you are so pitifully WEAK_.

She attempted to retaliate as her training had taught her, but Alucard was in her head now, every move obvious. He stepped back as her foot impacted the ground, splintering the floorboards even through the mat. Alucard immediately took advantage of her new weakened stance and threw her to the ground by the neck, easily pinning her with one knee on her hips and his hand crushing her windpipe. his other arm and leg propped close to her body, trapping her. _No match at all. Oh, look at you gasping for air, you don't need it now but all your instincts are still human._ He released her neck and drew a finger over her jumping pulse. Despicable. His shadows completely surrounded them now. 

~~~

Seras only saw the swirling darkness, tinted red by fear, only heard her own pounding heart. Her fight or flight response was fully engaged as the most powerful monster she had ever known toyed with her. She had to get out, get away, RIGHT NOW! 

She grabbed for the only weak spots available to her, the elbow of the arm resting next to her head and his neck, intending to throw him off. Quickly she found her wrists above her head and he laughed darkly. 

Seras squirmed and lashed out with her mind. This link worked both ways. But he was so guarded, wall after wall blocking her intrusion. Seras fell completely still. A memory bubbled up and she didn't know whether it was hers or his or where it came from but she knew the one question she needed to stop him. 

_Who is Mina?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my partner for sparing with me to make sure the sequence made sense for this chapter! hope you guys enjoy :)


	6. Internal Report

"STOP NOW!" Integra marched into the room expecting a bloodbath. Walter had looked white as a sheet when he fetched her, wires drawn sharply across his fingers. The troops streaming out of the room were certainly not a sign of anything good. 

Instead she found a disheveled but intact Seras blinking up at the lights from the flat of her back and Alucard tugging down the brim of his hat and heading towards the door. 

He stopped beside her and tilted his head just enough to offer her a glimpse of his eyes through his dark orange glasses. "I was thinking of going for a walk in the moonlight... with your permission of course" Alucards words were tense. 

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid." Integra released him with a clipped tone. 

"Of course master." Alucard brushed passed her. 

Walter headed quickly towards Seras who popped to her feet. 

"Are you alright Seras?" Integra questioned. Her body remained stiff and formal but her eyes betrayed true concern.

"Fine Sir. Sorry for worrying you!" Seras blushed. 

"Yes. Well..." Integras' face resumed its usual mask "Please keep any future vampire sparring sessions out of my building." Integra looked around pointedly at some of the damage. Seras blushed more and nodded. 

"Let’s get you some warm blood and perhaps draw a bath?" Walter placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. 

"Thank you Walter." Seras seemed to hesitate a moment at the thought of blood "That would be... nice."

~~~

Integra rapidly clipped and lit a fresh cigar, leaning back in her antique office chair and letting out her frustration in a long exhale of smoke.

Walter stood before her, hands clasped behind his back, ready for a debriefing.

"What do you know?" She turned her attention to the matter at hand.

"Only that the two vampires decided to spar, it started off well enough, but turned more violent after miss Victoria landed a blow." Walter surmised. 

"Of course. That insufferable bastard would be much too proud to allow anyone to strike him without punishment." Integra would have chuckled, if the threat hadn't been all too real. "Mr. Bernadette fetched you?"

"Yes. The french captain seems to have a fondness for our young draculina. He was worried for her safety."

"Rightly so". 

Integra propped her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers, the picture of control. Until she slumped forward and rested her head on her hands. 

"Perhaps.. we pushed too hard."

"Sir Integra... this was inevitable. We just helped it happen faster. Of course miss Victoria would want to test her new powers and Alucard is the only one here who could stand against her. If it makes you feel more comfortable... we can call off the bet."

"You only say that because I am winning" Integra brought her head back up, her own pride battling her better judgement to leave well enough alone. But she was convinced Alucards' violent reaction was leading to her success in the wager. He would cut ties soon. They only had a week left on the bet anyway.

"If you insist." Walter smirked for barely a second. In some ways he still saw Integra Hellsing as the impudent child he had helped raise. He bowed and went to attend other duties with a wave of her hand. As he slipped through the door Walter left a few words for Integra to mull over "Although... he did not actually harm her... did he?"


	7. Rising Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters this week because not week I will be out of town and don't know if I will have the time to post. happy reading!

Seras sighed and set Alucard's meal at the empty table. He was, as had become usual over the last few days, conspicuously absent. Seras could only conclude that Alucard was avoiding her. He hadn't even touched her mind recently and she was loathe to admit she actually missed his presence. He was cranky and overbearing and utterly frustrating but he was companionship, for better or worse, and Seras was lonely. Perhaps she should accept captain Bernadotte’s constant offers to take her out on the town. 

Seras turned back to the door and ran directly into a solid mass. She looked up to see Alucard's sneering face, her hands still on his chest from the unexpected impact. Seras took a step back and attempted her best impression of Sir Integra's passive, emotionless mask. 

"Your dinner is served master." She motioned to the table. Catching her arm Alucard pulled her closer again 

"Yes it is." His eyes were full of suggestion and it made Seras incredibly nervous. She could feel Alucard brush against her mind, his expression growing darker. "I see... you would prefer to dine with the frenchman." He released her in a manner much like one would drop a moldy piece of food. "Really police girl that is pathetic even for you. Lusting after a human, and a lowlife mercenary at that."

"Oh I suppose you would be a better match?" Seras threw back at him. The air was dead between them. His anger burned in her mind, flashes of thoughts slipping through. 

_At least I am a vampire, and a king at that, thousands of women have fallen at my feet, why should you be any different?_

Seras felt her own anger rising up to match. 

"I am not your TOY" she shouted at him, hands balled into fists at her side. 

"No. You are my fledgeling." There was an air of something darker than usual in his voice, a caution Seras ignored.

"Not that it matters." She hissed under her breath, turning away and not bothering to even attempt to shield her thoughts from him. Memory's of all the times he had called her weak or insisted she should become her own vampire. It was clear he did not want to teach her, that his involvement ended with her turning. She was so new to the night and he was all she had. She was willing to learn, willing to fight, but would not compromise herself to do so. If he could not accept that... then she was through with him too. She put up a wall around her mind and marched from the room. 

~~~

Alucard’s anger flared as his childe rejected his mind for the first time. Did she honestly believe he did not want her as his fledgling? Her will to survive earned her a place among the creatures of the night and he had turned her with barely a thought. But her reluctance to truly take that place frustrated him to no end. He pushed her because she was already strong, defiant, and he could see her bloodlust. She would make a beautiful vampire if only she would drink! She held herself back from her full potential by trying to keep her human side! SHE WOULD GET HERSELF KILLED! 

Oh. 

Alucard allowed himself to disappear into the darkness and reappear on Seras’s bed. 

She was sitting at her desk, flipping through field reports with no end of muttering and Alucard thought he caught the words "pompous ass". He smirked and interrupted her work, cutting through the angry chatter.

"She was my last."

"Excuse me master?" Seras's emotions rolled off of her and Alucard picked up her shock at his presence, her continued anger, and ... sadness? 

"In regards to your earlier question," Alucard continued. "She was my last childe, Mina, before you that is."

~~~

Seras sat completely still. She had expected that the next interaction she had with Alucard would be on a mission, or him yet again rejecting her and force-feeding her blood. She had expected he would be cold and distant as he had been in the past. But now he was here, in her room, answering a question thrown at him in the heat of battle, something that was obviously personal, something that Seras was still confused about her knowledge of. So many new questions rolled through her mind, but she settled on one she had been trying not to ask for so long.

"How... how many of us have there been?" She swallowed nervously. She was probably among the hundreds. He was very old and very powerful and a bit of a psychopath so of course he would have created other vampires out of sport, as she suspected was her reason for existing. 

Alucard stood up gracefully from his perch and Seras flinched a little as his boots came into her field of vision. Lifting her head with the tips of his fingers Alucard looked into her eyes in a way that seemed... tender? If that is even a feeling he is capable of having. His thoughts pushed past her wall like a layer of tissue paper and his answer sounded in her head.

_I can count them on one hand, pisicuta mea*._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * pisicuta mea = my kitten
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I am mixing lore btw, so there will be references to what I know from hellsing, Bram Stoker's Dracula, the history of Vlad III, as well as my own interpretations. I hope things will become clearer as we go along...
> 
> as always thank you to my wonderful editor!


	8. Gambling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: panic attacks. mentions of sexual assault, necrophelia, and pedophelia.

Integra left the bills on her desk with a note to Walter.

They are still cordial on missions and she has not taken his blood.  
You win... for now. 

She marched from the room. Time to find the new vampire and take matters into her own hands. She did not care if the police girl remained bonded to Alucard but she would not accept weakness in her ranks, and the girl needed blood. Plus Integra had grown a small fondness for the bubbly blond, and seeing her lethargic about the mansion was dampening Integras mood. 

~~~

Alucard watched from the shadows as his master fed his fledgling pure virgin blood. Watched as Seras eyes glowed red, her fangs extended, and she knelt in subservience before the lanky Integra, lapping up the blood dripping from her finger. What a beautiful sight. 

Integra soon left Seras with a quip about taking better care of herself. 

The young blond still knelt on the floor, eyes shot through with bloodlust. Her throat bobbed delicately as she swallowed and her tongue reached out to lick any remaining blood from her lips. Alucard gulped and before he knew what he was doing he knelt, pressed against Seras, his own tongue brushing her lips, the inside of her mouth, chasing the taste of his master's blood. He held her shoulders tightly as he invaded her mouth. Seras moaned softly and weakly pressed her lips against his. It was overwhelming. Her sweet scent, warm soft body, the lingering flavor of Integras pure blood. His hands slid down her body, cupping her waist and her thigh. He needed more.

Without a thought Alucard lifted Seras and pressed her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, responding to his every touch. 

_Mai mai_

Alucard invaded her mind as his hands ripped at her collar. Too many damned buttons. His blood was boiling, high on the taste of Integra and responding to his fledglings bloodlust. Normally he would be ripping through freaks and laughing as they splattered. But here, with Seras’s body at his mercy, he found he desired a different kind of action. He showered her in pictures of his intentions, too lost for words now.

He let her see his fangs ripping into her throat, and she only moaned. His hands under her uniform, and she shivered. Their clothes on the floor, naked bodies pressed together as he entered her, faster and harder than any human could. 

_No._

She drew back and he growled. 

_Imi apartii!_

But he slipped out of her mind. Painfully hard he ground against her core through the layers of their clothes. Alucard heard her pulse spike and a grin spread across his face. Of course he should have her! She was his fledgeling and could not disobey him if he ordered it. He was her king and she would be lucky to lay with him. What's more he was stronger! She could not stop him... he leaned in to bite and continue on the path he had planned. But he caught the look on her face. Her bloodlust had faded and... where had he seen that look before? 

~~~

Seras found herself abruptly back on the floor. Her hands shook as she buttoned her collar again and straightened her uniform. What had he been doing? And the way she responded. Oh god! 

Gloved hands came up to cover her blushing face as she recalled her wanton actions, the way she kissed him, held him, left her neck bare for him. Oh the images he had shown her. Seras bit her lip as she felt herself growing damp again. Of course she had thought of these things before. Not really with him or anyone specifically, but she was still a hot-blooded woman. Although Seras had convinced herself she was waiting for the right person. It was more than that though... every time one of her lovers would try to get farther than a roaming touch she couldn't stop the flashbacks of her mother dead on the floor and that man- 

Seras tasted bile as she gagged. Would she ever be able to let anyone touch her? Was the chance of such intimacy also ripped from her that night? 

Anger filled her. That night kept coming back to haunt her! She had tried to block it out but eventually something would bring it all rushing back. Sears found herself at the firing range. Small pistol cracking off bullet after bullet into the poor paper target. Suddenly the gun stopped working and she looked down to see the metal twisted in her hands. Fine! She tossed the offending item angrily, causing it to sail through the air and rip the head off of her target. Seras clenched her fists. She was not in control of her own body and it infuriated her. First the blood, and she couldn't stop the way it made her feel, and now her stronger body wouldn't even do what it was supposed to... At least Alucard stopped when she said no. That thought actually startled her a little. 

Alucard was normally a sadistic bastard. A monster with no regard for others. Was there a line even he wouldn't cross? A shred of decency left in him? Of... humanity?

~~~

Alucard paced his basement dwelling. He shook his head and clenched his fists trying not to think about that look. War did not bother him, it was life. Killing filled him with a sick joy. Toying with those who would underestimate him or his master was a gleeful hobby. But hurting people who were truly innocent... he had promised himself he would never fall that low again. The day he let himself be bound to the Hellsing family he sought salvation. Alucard knew if left to his own devices he would pillage the world in his insanity... but what good were these bonds if that look on her face haunted him! Of course he knew it, but not from seeing it. It was muscle memory that made that look familiar. It was the same one he had worn when- NO! Alucard desperately shook his head. That was the past. He was stronger now. Better now. No one could touch him. He took a shuddering breath in and repeated the mantra, trying to stave off the memories bubbling to the surface. No one could touch him. His arms wrapped around his torso and he slid down against the cold stone wall. No one could touch him. No-one-could-touch-him. Nowonecouldtouchhim! 

He couldn't breathe. 

Alucard's body panicked. These were actions left over from long ago. As a no-life-king he did not need to breathe. His heart did not beat. He had no true form and every reaction was his will.

But that didn't matter now. The swell of memory pressed in on him and he clawed at his shirt, desperate for air.

His hair whipped out behind him and the Hound of Baskerville emerged, a thousand eyes searching for the enemy. 

But the enemy wasn't out there. It was in here. It was the lingering hands on him as he begged for God to save him. It was the faces of his comrades, his subjects, stretched in agonizing death. It was the taste of the blood of the fallen running down his throat as he gave into the darkness. He was the enemy and his only thought pounding again and again through his mind was that he was a monster. He was the monster he had become a vampire to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translations:  
> mai = more  
> Imi apartii = you belong to me


	9. Away Mission

They were out on a simple mission, demolishing a den of freaks. It annoyed Alucard a little that the police girl was here, he would much rather destroy these pitiful excuses for vampires on his own. He had sequestered himself away in his room, refusing any contact until Integra found a suitable target for his frustrations. The need to kill, to maim, to rip something limb from limb had been overwhelming him. 

Especially since that incident the other day. He had allowed himself to be overcome by those damned human emotions. He ripped the head off of one of the freaks. He was not that weak. Shot another one a few times more than necessary. First desire for that flimsy girl and then regret and then... he REFUSED to call it panic. Alucard growled as he ground a freak into dust beneath his boot. How could he lose control like that?! prowling around the corner he ripped another creature's heart from its chest and savored the scream. he chuckled, shaking his head, no matter. That was one incident, probably enhanced by Integras pure virgin blood. It would not happen again. He allowed a freak to sneak up on him before turning rapidly and shooting it in it’s dumb, shocked face. This was fun! This was the kind of emotion a monster like him could revel in!

~~~

Seras sighed as she rounded a corner and shot another slobbering monster in the head. 

"Like zombie pumpkins, not real people." She kept reminding herself under her breath. 

A series of gunshots followed by Alucards’ deranged laugh from down the hall informed her that more of the den had fallen. Looking back at her own victim Seras felt her fangs elongate. She was exhausted, had not taken blood since Integra had last fed her, and sleeping rarely. Nightmares plagued her. Every night she was visited by the horrors of the past; her mother's death, the vampire priest and her fallen comrades in Cheddar, and the bloodlust that overtook her as she ripped through the ghouls that used to be Hellsing agents. Gulping, Seras told herself she would never stoop so low as to feed on a freak. Heaven knows that tainted blood can't be good for anyone. She would get herself under control, Seras closed her eyes and began the way she always did when her emotions ran wild. 

"One, two, three." She breathed in "one, two, three, four." Out. "One, two, three, four, five." Every breath longer than the last. "One, two, three, four, five, six." Out. "One two - AHHHHHH!" 

Her eyes flew open as she screamed to find a freak standing over her, hunting knife buried to the hilt in her ribs. The freak hurriedly withdrew the sharp implement and stabbed again and again. Seras choked as blood rushed out of the wound. Her hands reached up and she threw that THING aside. Coughing and sputtering, with blood dripping in a dark trail behind her, Seras crawled down the hallway. She was getting dizzy and the world was growing dim before her eyes. 

_Master!_ Seras attempted to reach out with her mind before she fainted. 

~~~

Alucard felt her pain and the rough whimper of his title through their link and instantly descended upon the creature that would dare touch his fledgeling. First things first. He shredded the deranged freak and licked his fingers. It was his right to feed on the fallen, to use their blood to fuel further destruction. He did not particularly care for the palate of the freaks but they did not deserve to be left in peace. Especially this one. 

Dissolving down the hall he lifted Seras’ mangled body from the floor. 

"Oh police girl, what did you do?"

He carried her out into the night. Past the crumbling walls and to a lone tree in the destitute courtyard. She would heal faster out here in the moonlight. His shadows reached out and caressed her wounds, drawing her blood into himself. Mmmm she tasted so good. Still that wonderful aroma of innocence but now with the spice that only came from those who walk the night. 

_A virgin bride,_ he chuckled a little. 

He shifted her easily in his arms and relaxed into the tree trunk, studying her face. 

_Why don't you just drink the blood pisoli? If you did you wouldn't be like this. Vulnerable and broken. You could be a strong vampire. My bloodline rules the night and yet you refuse to take your place..._

He gently detangled her hair, ran his fingers over her lips. 

_My my. You look so much like you did that first night. Bloodied clothes and pale face. Perfection._

His shadows continued to slip into her wound. Concentrating, Alucard kept them soft and gentle against his fledgeling as he stitched her flesh back together. 

_There police girl. pretios. Come back to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peretios = precious


	10. Rest

Seras awoke in her coffin/bed back at the mansion. She ran her fingers along the soft woodgrain of the lid, trying to keep her breathing in check. What time was it? Could she come up or would she be burned to a crisp? 

"You slept all day."

Seras turned and was startled to find Alucard's red eyes staring at her from the other side of the bed. He seemed to sink into the shadows and she could only really make out his face, some tendrils of his hair, and the white glow of his gloves. 

"It’s night again." His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist where it was suspended mid-air. “However, you should stay put."

Seras gulped and drew the covers up further, his fingers brushing her arm as he let her wrist slip from his grasp. Why was he in her bed? The motion caused her pain in her side and she tensed instantly. Oh yeah, the stabbing. She slowly lowered the sheets and drew her blue pajama top up, feeling for bandages or any damage. Her probing fingers only found tender but whole flesh..

"How?" Her voice cracked. I mean... she had eventually healed after Anderson had ran her through with holly blades but she had been fresh and strong then and that still took many weeks and stitches and lots of blood she had not wanted to drink. 

"I helped." Alucard's face split into a disturbing grin. She wasn't sure he meant this one to be anything other than kind but every grin he had was disturbing. 

"Thank you, master." Seras blushed at having to be rescued and carried back here and put to bed by a hundred year old vampire. Oh my god. He put her to bed. He must have changed her into her pajamas, and that means he saw her naked! She turned an even darker shade and Alucard laughed. He must have read her thoughts through the link.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before police girl. Who do you think took care of you after Cheddar? As my fledgling you are my responsibility." 

Seras let out a little "oh" and fell silent. What could she say to that? Was... was that why he was always pushing her to be stronger? Rolling away from him Seras went to press the release button for her coffin lid. She should probably make a field report to Sir Integra, and since Alucard had apparently healed her there was no reason not to go back on duty. She stopped immediately, head spinning as pain shot through her. Ok, probably shouldn't roll onto the side that had been stabbed. 

Alucard growled and chills crawled down Seras's spine. She gingerly turned her head back towards him to see that he had moved closer, eyes glowing. 

_You are not fully healed. Like I said, STAY PUT._ His words sounded harsh in her head. 

Contrary to his tone Alucard reached out and turned her shoulders almost gently until she was resting comfortably, facing him again. Their bodies were a little too close for comfort. Seras glanced down to avoid his gaze and found that his typical red coat and deep charcoal suit jacket were missing. He lay beside her in only his pants, white shirt, tie, and of course his gloves. Without bidding, an image popped into her head, the image he had implanted of the two of them naked together.

~~~

Alucard laughed darkly at his childe’s thoughts. Here he was, trying to respect her space and keep her safe as her body adjusted to the healing yet her mind turned to sex. Well he was not opposed to giving her what she wanted. As long as she desired a body against hers he would be more than willing to fulfill that role. 

Pulling Seras closer Alucard whispered in her ear "Do you want something police girl?". The delicate rush of blood to her face yet again amused him. She had seen her fair share of shit in a lifetime, hung out among crass mercenaries, and regularly blew the faces off of monsters, but the suggestion of sex made her blush. 

"M-master!" Seras stuttered. 

"No?" Alucard released her and slid away again. "A pity. I could show you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. When Seras looked away and bit her lip, fists balling in the sheets, Alucard clenched his jaw.

"Seras!" He commanded her attention with the rare use of her name. "I will not hurt you." _Not more than you will like anyway..._ he slipped the sinful suggestion into their bond. "I have never commanded you against your will, even though you are my childe and I could if I wished. Did I not ask your permission to change you even as you lay dying?" He held her gaze. 

"Well... yes." Seras fidgeted. 

"I may be a monster but only to those who have not earned my respect" he said. "Now rest. Drink some blood. Heal. I will give Integra the field report. This incident never happened. You will not be allowed back on the field if Integra thinks you can not defend yourself, and I know what it's like to be cooped up here." Alucard phased out of the coffin, used his shadows to form the rest of his clothing, and headed towards his masters office. 

He kept a portion of his mind on his young fledgeling, making sure she stayed put as was good for her. For a long time their bond was a silent swirl of her emotions, then a single thought emerged. 

_He respects me._


	11. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am not the best at responding to your guy's comments but i do see them all and honestly they keep me going so THANK YOU SO MUCH

Alucard had been wandering in the moonlight, reveling in the feel of the cool air on his skin, and the sounds of the forest. If he focused he could hear the faintest sound of a mouse’s heartbeat as it scrambled through the bush. The moon was full above him and the laugh he let out would have chilled any creature to the bone. Nights like these were his favorite, the whole world seemed to tilt on its axis and rise to his madness. The distant murmuring of Seras's mind pulled him back to matters at hand and he quickly slipped into shadows and descended to his room. 

He was resting casually on his chair when she opened the door, balancing a tray with several blood bags in a ice bucket. Inhaling, Alucard scented AB negative, a rare vintage and quite a treat, as far as that bagged swill could be a treat. The police girl looked fairly delicious herself, one stocking falling down her leg and hair slightly disheveled from the long day of work. She had a habit of running her fingers through it when nervous or vexed and she did so almost immediately upon setting the tray at his side. 

"Something bothering you police girl?" Alucard smirked.

"Ah. No master. Just the typical teasing from the troops." She fidgeted, pulling her tights back into place.

Alucard suppressed a growl. "Why do you put up with it? You could easily rip their throats out."

"Oh! No its nothing I can't handle! It's... nice... to be seen as one of the crew." Seras looked suspiciously out of the side of her eye at him. "Not to be rude, but why do you care master?"

A grin spread across Alucard's face, all teeth and dark intentions. "I am just checking that you have been taking care of yourself as I told you to." 

Guilt flashed across Seras's eyes before she replaced it with a giant fake smile. "Of course master!"

"Police girl... have you been drinking the blood brought to your room?" Alucard's eyes narrowed on her and before she could answer he invaded her mind. She had not! Only once or twice in the last week had blood passed her lips and then she did not even finish the bag. Growling low in his throat Alucard stood rapidly and snaked an arm out and grabbed her about her torso. The pain as her still bruised ribs compressed shot through the link and Alucard winced in response. Unapologetic, he held her close to his body and commanded her gaze. 

"My fledgling, why have you disobeyed me? I know you will not take my blood and become a vampire in all your glory but why refuse what is necessary for you to live?"

"I -" Seras paused for a long moment until Alucard growled again and startled the rest out of her "- don't like the way it makes me feel! Every sound is too loud, every light too bright, every emotion and urge too strong. I don't feel like I’m in control of myself and I couldn't stand to hurt people to..." she trailed off, but he heard the words lingering in her mind _to become a monster..._

He had forgotten what it was like to be new. Closing his eyes briefly Alucard shook his head. He should probably spend more time instructing her. In one fluid motion he picked her up, resumed his seat, and settled her sideways on his lap.

"Those feelings are normal." He shushed her surprised exclamation at their intimate position and continued. "As a creature of the night everything you were before is amplified. You need but accept this, enjoy it, and you can control it."

Seras bit her lip and Alucard swore his dead heart beat for a moment. "Show me." She said. He cocked his head to the side quizzically and his fingers drummed a rhythm where they remained on her hip, coaxing more words from her. "Show me how to enjoy it properly. 'Cause right now blood is overwhelming. And the only time I seem to like it is when the bloodlust overtakes me but I don't appreciate what I have done when I come back to myself." Through their link Alucard picked up on memories of her actions during bloodlust, comrades and ghouls lay dead on the floor, cluttering her mind. 

"Alright." Alucard shifted her closer and grabbed one of the blood bags from the tray. "I will show you how to relish your new abilities without slipping into bloodlust, but you must not question me." He held the bag before her "Do you trust me police girl?"

"Yes"

~~~

Seras gulped. Sir Integra had explained enough to her that she knew this would not make her a full vampire. She would need to drink a massive quantity of Alucard's blood or consume a human soul, but still, every time she drank she felt a little more of her humanity slipping away. How long had it taken of being like this before Alucard stopped caring about life? Had he ever cared to begin with? His words echoed back to her, she would become more of everything she already was. And he would help her control it. 

Seras bit.

The cold blood flooded into her mouth and she gagged slightly but there was her master, encouraging her to drink with his soothing tones in her mind, his strangely gentle hands on the back of her neck and her waist. The first swallow was always the hardest. After that her new instincts took over and she drained the bag and half of another Alucard offered before slowing.

 _Finish_ it she heard Alucard whisper through the link. A moment of hesitation caught her but she shook it off and did as he said. She trusted him, had to trust him. 

When it was done she sat up and shifted on his lap. Tossing the bag aside she straddled him, fresh blood filling her with confidence. He sat perfectly still as she pulled off her brown leather gloves and ran her fingers over his face. A fragment of a dream drifted into her thoughts but she let it slip away and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

"Your skin is so cold master, your hair so silky" she babbled as the blood enhanced her senses. The chilled air cycling in the room brought her goosebumps and she lept from Alucard's lap to prowl about the space. The echoes of soldiers feet from above caused her to tilt her head this way and that, trying and failing to identify who was walking where in the mansion. Her eyes picked up on every speck of material floating in the moonlight. "Like fairy dust!" She laughed as her hands trailed over the brick walls, feeling even the slightest dip and pit in the surface. With a low moan she realized she could hear the heartbeats of the mercenaries on the nearest floor. The rush of blood was fairly enticing. But that was wrong wasn't it? Suddenly everything overwhelmed her all at once. This was not right, not normal, not her. 

Without warning Alucard's hands clasped her shoulders. _Calm yourself._ He soothed her. _Focus on one thing at a time._ She breathed out deeply and closed her eyes, ignoring the other sensations she counted his fingers, zeroed in on the drag of her sleeve against her skin, the way her flesh responded to the pressure of his hands. She could even feel the tips of his claws through the layers of his gloves and her uniform.

 _Good,_ he cooed into her mind. _Now breathe._ Tell me what you want. 

_You._ She purred, lost as each emotion had its way with her. First elation at the blood, then panic at herself, and now... lust for her master. _Yes. Yes I want you._

_As you wish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah here comes the smut... ;)


	12. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: sensory deprivation and fingering 
> 
> to keep all my chapters a relatively similar length this whole sex scene was cut up into three parts... and because I love you I'm posting them all at once! (chap 12-14 will be smut).

Alucard picked up his fledgling with very little trouble and deposited her unceremoniously in his chair. 

"Stay here police girl" he ordered. "I need to retrieve something." She was shaking slightly, seated in his chair, her fingers digging into the old oak. Quickly Alucard exited the room, coat billowing out behind him as he ascended the steps and locked the door behind him. Just in case. 

His footsteps were unnervingly silent as Alucard went to steal some perfume from Integras private chambers. She did not use it often, preferring to cloak herself in cigar smoke, but perfume was a common present bequeathed to a lady of her standing, so she had quite the stash. Alucard let himself into the room, not bothering with the door, and chuckled at the state of affairs. The sheets were rumpled and a precarious stack of papers lay on the nightstand. Just like his master to take work to bed with her. Quickly finding what he had come for in the dusty vanity drawer he decided to take the faster route and phase back into his basement. 

He grinned at Seras's expression as he appeared through the wall of the room. Her face displayed a little surprise, and a whole lot of hunger. Approaching her like a predator stalking his prey Alucard grabbed her waist and easily spun her. Now he was seated in the dark throne with his little pisoli straddling him.

The blue of her eyes had a small band of red, bloodlust imminent. "Please." She buried her fists in his jacket and was breathing heavily. Her mind lapped at his like water against the shore. She was overwhelmed, as he expected from her consumption of two blood packs. 

Yes, oh yes he would be more than happy to oblige her.

Deft fingers undid the knot of his tie. "Close your eyes police girl." He quickly soaked the red cloth in the scented oils and tied it about her head, covering eyes and ears. A band of his shadows followed, blocking out any remaining light or sound. 

~~~

Seras's breath caught in her throat as the cloth and shadows wrapped around her. Darkness and silence descended. When she inhaled shakily only the sweet scent of lavender wafted through the air. She was helpless, reduced to touch and taste. Her heart hammered in her chest. Then Seras relaxed. This was... better. The blood was still overpowering but with only two senses to focus on she did feel more in control. She breathed out deeply. Trust him. She bit her lip and jolted at the amplified sensation of her own fangs running along the soft flesh. 

_So... what do you want pisoli?_ Alucard seemed to chuckle in her mind. _You said... you wanted me?_

Seras shifted her hips at the brush of his hand on her thigh. That was nice. Any of the passion that had ebbed came rushing back triple-fold. She gulped as his other hand came up to the base of her neck, pulling her forward. Seras's mouth collided with her masters. The taste of him sunk into her as her tongue came out to brush against his bottom lip. Right now he was her whole world. His fingers massaged her scalp, those of his other hand slipped under the knitted edge of her stocking. 

She ran her hands up his lapel, along his neck, and into his hair, grabbing it in fistfuls to try and keep herself steady against the onslaught of sensations. Alucard’s growl rumbled from his chest through her body, shooting straight to her core. She could not hear it but oh could she feel it. She knew she was moaning, mouth opening into his, but she did not care. Carding her flingers through his hair, Seras hips shifted over him as she attempted to crawl further into her master’s lap. She could feel the hard band of his arms wrap around her waist and press her to him... but his fingers were now sliding under her skirt, and still buried in her hair. What was happening? As the arms about her waist continued to coil she realized they must not be arms, but more shadows. Seras squirmed slightly, her new vampiric side loving the power of the monster holding her, her human side shying away from the oddity. Then his fingers slipped under her hips and brushed her core through the white cotton of her underwear. Suddenly she did not care if he wanted to restrain her in his shadows as long as he kept doing THAT. 

Rocking her hips Seras's head fell back, supported completely by Alucard's hand. Nothing had ever felt so good. Two of his fingers were pressing the fabric in between her folds, rubbing delectably against the sensitive nub there. 

_More more._ Seras mouthed the words as she cried into their link. _More please more!_

_No need to beg_ Alucard responded. _Though I do so enjoy it._

Alucard pulled back and Seras felt the whimper leave her throat though her ears did not pick up the sound. Her underwear was moved to the side now, and Alucards gloved hands brushed against her once more. Carefully he worked one finger into her. Seras hunched over him, head coming to rest on his shoulder, panting. 

_M-more._

_I am trying to be gentle with you scrumpa mea*._ Alucard stroked the back of her neck as his annoyance echoed through the link.

Seras simply rocked her head on his shoulder and shifted her hips again, burying the finger farther in her. With another deep growl Alucard slid a second finger into her and placed his thumb back on her sensitive button.

_As you wish._ he repeated for the second time that night. 

~~~

Alucard crooked his fingers slightly inside her and began to rub small circles on Seras's clit with his thumb. His police girl could be so impatient. On missions she was impossible to ride with, her leg always bouncing restlessly, and apparently that carried over to tonight's activities. Well he had told her he would teach her to enjoy herself instead of losing all control to the blood. He thrust his fingers shallowly and reveled in the way she gasped against him. So that was the right spot. He sped up his fingers, pressing her virgin walls and massaging her clit a little harder.

_Cum for me._ He pulled her hair gently with the hand still cradling her head and was rewarded as she arched against him, screaming, her fingers ripping at his hair in a wonderfully painful way. She tightened around his fingers and he could feel the hot gush of fluids through his glove. Naibii de dracu*. 

His elongated fangs pressed into his bottom lip, desperate to bite the mostly helpless female trapped and writhing against him.

Removing his hand from inside her Alucard massaged her thigh as she came down from her orgasm. 

~~~

Seras felt warm and rather tingly. Every muscle was twitching. She had never experienced ecstasy like that and thought perhaps she understood why he enjoyed blood so much. 

_Thank you master._ Shakily her hands moved around to cup his face and find his lips. She brought her head forward and kissed him gently. 

There was a strange slippery sensation as his shadows dissipated from around her middle and he shifted backwards slightly. 

_You are quite welcome police girl._ His hands came together at her belt and he undid the buckle, sliding it from the loops and off her body. _Though I don't think I'm done teaching you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations
> 
> scrumpa mea = my dear  
> Naibii de dracu = damn fuck / fucking hell


	13. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: bondage

Seras fumbled blindly with the buttons on Alucard's shirt. She wanted to feel more of him against her right now. Shivering, her hands shook as he slipped her bright yellow uniform from her shoulders, ghosting the tips of his fingers over her skin. Damn. She had only gotten maybe three buttons and he was already sliding down the zipper of her skirt. 

_Allow me, police girl._ She felt him chuckle at her frustration and then her hands were resting upon a smooth expanse of cold skin. She leaned in until her nose made contact with his chest and then mouthed her way up to his collarbone, nibbling on the protrusion. His muscles tensed under her fingers and she had to fight the urge to bite down. Even in this muddled state of mind she knew she wasn't ready to drink from him. 

_If you are quite done with THAT would you stand up?_ Alucard's voice sounded slightly strained through their link. Seras obliged him, unsteady on her feet without a sense of sight or sound. Without a moment's hesitation her skirt was ripped from her body. Then the pressure of his hands lifted one knee after another and removed her boots, forcing her to balance herself with her hands on his shoulders. 

Then he left her. Cold. Alone. _M-master?_ She called to him with her mind. 

_You are beautiful._ The words shocked her about as much as his breath on her neck. _How I would love to bite you now, to stain your skin and mark you again._ His finger pressed into the divots left by his fangs from her turning, visible without her high-collar in the way. _I guess I can resort to other pleasures._ The sinful suggestion came with the press of the length of his body against her back. His erection painfully obvious. She reached her arms over her head and behind her, grasping at his hair. 

_Please do._

~~~

She was quite a sight. The white cotton of her underwear was sheer and wet from their previous activities, the swell of her breasts encased in a matching plain white bra. He had left the stockings on her, enjoying her long legs in the white knit material. The whole ensemble was complemented by the pale tone of her skin and light blond of her hair. The only splash of color on this otherwise pure canvas was the red of his tie about her head and the crimson of her lips. He wanted to defile her. 

And he would. She had invited him to it again and again. Begged him as he pressed against her. But where to enjoy this virgin fruit? His cock twitched at the sight of his coffin. Perfection. 

Alucard swept Seras off her feet and laid her upon the dark wood. Crawling over her he brought his teeth to the front of her bra and literally ripped it from her body. Her gasp, and the way she scrambled against the coffin lid were quite satisfying. Alucard licked down to her core and teased her a bit before giving her panties the same rough treatment.

_Seras?_ He commanded her attention as he slipped his unnaturally long tongue past her folds. _Remember this is about control and learning to enjoy what blood offers. To that end, tell me right now, exactly what you want and I will fulfill your every desire._

_Just._ Her fingernails scraped on the wood. _P-p-please._ Distracted by the motions of his tongue. _Oh please._ She bucked up at the thrusts. _F-fuck me._

_I'm sorry. What was that?_ Alucard moved his tongue to her clit and held her stocking clad legs apart with his shadows as they tried to clamp around his head. 

_Fuck me master!_ She practically screamed through their bond and he laughed. 

~~~

Seras couldn't think anymore. The blood burning through her heightened every sensation and even with touch taking up the majority of her mind it was overwhelming. Could sex feel this good without blood? Could it feel this good with anyone but her master? It didn't matter right now. Nothing else mattered but the friction against her clit and the slide of his hands up her ribs. He was massaging her breasts now, the silky material of his gloves on her nipples had her arching back into what she could only assume to be his coffin. Her legs shook as her master experimented with new motions of his tongue and she desperately wanted to break out of his shadows and hold him there. Make him keep doing that. Her hands moved down to his head and tangled in his hair.

He stopped. Fuck it all why did he stop?

_There is more to be done._ He pinched her nipples as he answered the question she was not aware she had said out loud. Seras spasmed and her hands ripped at his head. His pleasure at the rough treatment rippled down their bond. Would she like pain too?

_You are not ready for that._ He grabbed her wrists and moved himself up her body until her arms were stretched above her head. _Can you keep them there?_

_Why master?_ She was lucky they could talk with their link cause right now her breath was too rough to get real words out. 

_You promised not to question me pisicuta mea._ He scolded her, still waiting for an answer. 

_...No. As soon as you touch me I loose control._

_We will work on that._ The soft velvety sensation of more shadows bound her hands together as Alucard released her wrists from his grasp.

Seras bucked a little in her bonds. Legs spread and arms extended. She succeeded in pressing herself against her master and for the first time felt the hard line of his cock against her core. Aluards growl rumbled through her and she smirked a little, proud of herself for eliciting such a response. Soon though all she could do was moan silently as he rocked against her, sliding his clothed erection through her sopping wet lips and stimulating her most sensitive nub. God he felt huge. What would that even be like inside her?

Without warning Alucards last layers of cloths dissolved into shadows and he thrust into her, sliding in barely a few inches and ripping a scream from her throat. 

_You wanted me to fuck you._ He thrust again, sliding a little deeper. _Be careful what you wish for police girl._


	14. Virgin Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: blood drinking (just a little, I mean it's Alucard). more bondage.

Seras was wet and tight around him, and Alucard groaned. He had been gentle with her thus-far but really, he was a sadist who could only hold out so long. No. He would not rip her flesh tonight or bring her to new pleasure at the tips of his claws and fangs, but if she wanted to be fucked, fucked she would be. 

He braced one hand against the coffin and began thrusting into her as his claws dug into the wood. He had opened her up nicely so she should not feel much pain. Still, that first scream was music to his ears. She was moaning now, head tossing against her bound arms. Hips trying to meet him and take him deeper. Yes. Yes. 

Alucard took a few more moments to bottom out and then grabbed Seras's hip with his other hand to hold her in place, completely filled by him. Her body was shaking. 

Alucard moved slowly out of her and grinned at her whimper of loss. Good. He had spoke true earlier, he liked it when she begged. He thrust just the tip of his cock in and out of her, ignoring his own desire to be consumed by her warmth again in favor of teasing her. 

_Please._ She mumbled the word over and over into their link, mouthing it without thinking. 

_Very well._

He brought a mouth down to her nipple and sucked hard before thrusting all the way into his fledgling again. His fangs pricked her skin as she jerked and he lapped at the blood. She still retained that flavor of innocence - he suspected she always would - But now the taste that only came with virgin blood was gone and Alucard raked his claws down the side of the coffin. He did that. He defiled her, claimed her virginity as his own. No one else would have this. She was his.

~~~

Seras moaned and strained against her bonds, every inch of her wanted to hold her master to her and keep him. Every time he pulled out she just wanted him back in that much more. He tortured her by sliding out slowly and slamming back in before shifting his body and setting a new brutal pace. 

The smell of lavender provided a delicate juxtaposition to the rough treatment as Seras gasped for air, new sensations running rampant through her body. The hard slide of his cock in her. The occasional press of his cool skin against her burning flesh. The way he had angled himself allowed him to drive deep into her, causing a little thrill at the slight pain, but she wanted nothing more than to break from the shadows and pull his body against hers. To dig her claws into his back and hold him. She kept struggling until one gloved hand started rubbing small circles on her belly. 

Relax. Relax. Enjoy.

His hand was rubbing lower and then she saw stars. His fingers were splayed across her hip and his thumb was pressed against her clit as he thrust. Oh shit. Oh God. 

Seras screamed again as she orgasmed. At least it felt like screaming, though she could not hear the sound. Every muscle in her body tensed and she tightened around him. She was shaking as she came back to reality and then he thrust again, sending her body into a whole new set of spasms. Fuck. It felt so good but at the same time Seras was sure she would pass out. It was too much. 

~~~

Alucard was struggling to keep control. She was so hot around him. So receptive to every touch. It was a good thing the coffin was reinforced for his strength or he was sure it would have splinted by now. The hand supporting him against the lid was cloaked in flaming shadows as he desperately tried to keep from harming his fragile childe. The sharp tips of his fangs crowded his mouth, drawing blood every time he moaned. How he wished for it to be her blood instead of his own flowing down his throat. 

Alucard thrust again and pressed with his thumb, eyes narrowing as Seras once more screamed out for him, back lifting completely off the coffin. That was eleven times. Perhaps she’d had enough.

He did it again, groaning low as her ample breasts heaved. 

Again. This time when she screamed the word escaping her lips in a hoarse cry was "Alucard" instead of "master." That was all he could take. Dropping onto Seras, Alucard growled and moved his hand to the outside of her hip, struggling not to rip her flesh as his claws elongated further. He began thrusting at a pace faster than any human could take. 

_Say it again._ He demanded. _Say my name._

_A-ALUCARD!_ she cried into his mind, body arching against him, driving him impossibly deeper. He came with her, shadows bursting forth to dampen the sound of his animalistic cry from the rest of the mansion. After a few moments he pulled away from her and noticed that tonight had, in fact, overwhelmed the police girl, who had fainted on his coffin. 

_Oh Seras,_ he whispered to her as the shadows binding her dissipated and formed his clothes again. _So delicate._ He checked her ribs to see that she had healed a little more from her blood consumption tonight. _Soon you will be a strong queen of the night, and I will love helping you accept this role._ Alucard untied her blindfold and dropped it on the floor before summoning more shadows to make a blanket for the mostly naked police girl. scooping her up off the coffin he flipped open the lid without touching it, settled into the plush interior, and cradled her body against his. _Sleep well amant*._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translations:  
> Amant = lover
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! the next chapter will be back to some plot. I have actually finished writing this fic at 21 chapters and am in the editing process. I have determined at this point that this piece will be part of a series so keep your eye out for that :)


	15. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of alucard x integra in this chapter.

Walter slipped into the study with a gentle rap on the doorframe, clearing his throat to pull Integra's attention from her papers. Reports from all over England lay upon her desk as she pondered the increasing instances of attacks by supernatural beings. Surely Millennium was behind this, but how?

"What is it Walter?" She acknowledged him without looking up, moving one paper to another stack with a shake of her head. 

"It is a delicate matter Sir Integra. Involving the personnelle. Perhaps I should close the door." Walter coughed again, demanding her full attention. 

"What happened this time? Did one of the Wild Geese destroy a part of the mansion again? They really should not be drinking excessively on the premises." Integras sighed. 

"No Sir. It is not the ... human... occupants I am concerned about." Waters’ carefully selected words dropped into the silence like pebbles on the surface of a pond, their impact rippling throughout the room. 

"... Alucard?" Integra's jaw tightened. 

"And miss Victoria."

"WHAT -" Integra's demeanor cracked a little as she stood violently from the desk. " - DID HE DO?"

"I am not certain. I only know that miss Victoria never returned to her quarters this morning after delivering his supper." Walter curled his fists almost imperceptibly, his face betrayed true concern. "I await your orders Sir Integra. Only you can control that maniac." 

Without a word Integra stalked past her retainer and threw the door open, marching with purpose towards the basement. If he had hurt a hair on that poor girl's head he would pay. He was useful but they could stand a month without him if he needed to be locked in that room again. Cursing under her breath she easily cleared the hallway as staff scattered before her. As soon as her foot touched the first stone stair Alucard appeared, his body leaning out half way through the wall. 

"Do you need something Master?" He grinned cheekily. 

"Nothing from you." She marched on, Walter standing stiff at her side, his eyes locked on Alucard. For his part Alucard stepped fully out of the wall and trailed them down the stairs. 

"Then you need something from my room? Going to borrow my chair are you?" Alucard cocked his head, question dripping with sarcasm. 

"I am indeed going to retrieve something from your room. The police girl." Integra's voice was cold steel. They had arrived at the heavy wooden doors and Alucard was quickly blocking the way. 

"I don't believe the police girl will be coming out of my room. Nor should you enter." Alucards’ huge grin was plastered on his face, though no humor reached his eyes. 

"And why not?" Integra stared down her monster defiantly. "Did you harm her?" When Alucard neither responded or moved her anger grew rapidly. "Answer me!" Her hand shot out and slapped the tall man across his stupid face. Walters wires instantly drifted in the air between them, ready to shred the vampire at any sign of retaliation. Slowly, Alucard knelt before his master. 

"Of course my master, I can keep nothing from you. The police girl is in there. But unharmed. And I assure you this is a matter between sire and fledgling. It is not something for you to worry over." 

"You are in my charge, all your actions are my responsibility, as are hers. That makes anything between the two of you my problem." Integra stepped forward, wires parting for her, and pushed open the door. The room was dark as even the last rays of the setting sun would not reach in here. She turned around to check that Alucard was still kneeling at the door, Walter standing close by, wires continuously drifting in the air. Turning forward her eyes adjusted to the low lighting and the previously dark shapes of his chair, table, and coffin became clear. Standing in the corner with her uniform top open was Seras, balancing on one leg, a boot dangling from her hand. 

"Um... good evening Sir Integra." Seras blushed a bright red, frozen in the awkward situation. Integra stammered and quickly turned around. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks and thanked God for her darker complexion somewhat hiding the blush. Her face rose to meet Walter’s questioning eyes, he could not see into the room from his position. Walter took a step closer and Integra quickly shut the door behind her, whatever innocence the girl had left should remain preserved. 

"It's... it's alright Walter. Please resume normal duties. I do not require your services to deal with this." Integra moved her hand to gently shoo away the well-meaning butler. He snapped his wires back to him with a quick flick of his wrists. One trailing edge caught Alucards cheek to draw blood and they all knew it was intentional, Walter never slipped. This was his own warning in protection of the young girl he had taken a liking to. Integra supposed he thought of both of the Hellsing women as his daughters. She moved her gaze to the still kneeling vampire as Walter retreated. Alucard started chuckling. His back shook slightly along with the sound, and he moved one hand to his mouth before the noise became a full laugh. "So," Integra leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigar from her right breast pocket. "Was this your intention in turning the girl? A plaything to entertain your carnal desires?" She clipped the end off the cigar and told herself she was not jealous. A short moment later she had the tip lit and took a long draw. She didn't do jealousy. 

"I assure you it was not." Alucard stood and his eyes followed the cigar as it parted her lips "I already told you, I am not quite sure why I turned her." A hint of a smile still graced his face.

"And I told Walter you were bored." Integra glanced at the closed door, aware Seras was probably sitting there, waiting for her to depart. "I appear to be right." She blew out a long chain of smoke, smirking as his eyes lingered on her mouth again. "You got tired of waiting for me?" Alucard's smile dropped. 

"Never." 

Integra swiveled away from him, placing one foot on the stairs. "Just keep this... affair.. quiet and don't let it interfere with our work." She began up to the main floor, leaving a silent Alucard in her wake. What was that? She shook her head at herself. It's not like anything could ever happen between them, she had told him the first time he kissed her that she intended to always be a virgin, so she could never be anyone's ghoul. If Integra was anything it was in control. Anyway, as long as neither of her vampires got hurt she would not intervene in the relationship. Yet she still felt her heart sink into her stomach a little bit. It didn't feel right to be walking away. 

~~~  
Seras had perched herself in Alucard's chair after getting properly dressed again, her cheeks still felt aflame from Sir Integra seeing her in such a state. There had been hushed tones outside the door but she couldn't make out any specifics. When Alucard entered again he wore a frown on his face, unusual for the normally creepily cheerful vampire. 

"Are we in a lot of trouble Master?" She bit her lip gently.

"Surprisingly not." Alucard approached his fledgling and gently rubbed his thumb over her lip, tracing the imprint of her teeth. "Our master was quite upset but we are not to be punished." Seras nodded in understanding, distracted by the digit against her mouth. She closed her teeth gently around the tip of his glove and tugged curiously. "No." Alucard ripped his hand from her. "You must never try to remove my gloves. Do you understand police girl?" She felt his anger as his eyes bored into hers. 

"Yes Master." she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in apology. Her hands, placed in her lap, knotting around a long stip of red fabric. "Oh! You forgot your tie." she exclaimed. Her master chuckled, his face lighting up again. 

"Thank you police girl." He took the offered object and deftly did it up in a complicated knot at his throat. Then he offered her his hand and drew his childe to her feet. "I wish to see you again at midnight for further training. Meet me on the firing range. No need to bring the Harkonnen, but do remember our supper." 

"Yes Sir!" Seras saluted and bounced out of his chambers. She was sore all over but remarkably chipper after last night. A small voice in the back of her head said she should feel guilty or sad. She was sure Alucard did not love her, and perhaps he even loved Sir Integra. The voice said she only slept with him because of the blood. But last night felt right. For once in her life she had enjoyed someone touching her, and she had enjoyed blood without hurting anyone, that was good enough. She shook her head. It was probably a one time thing anyway. He agreed to teach her but surely her master did not intend to use such indecent methods every time. Seras put the whole thing out of her mind.


	16. Concentration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: improper gun safety. Spanking.

Seras discreetly put the bags of blood in a pouch and threw it over her shoulder as she headed out to the shooting range. It was after hours for most of the troops so she and Alucard would have it it themselves. He was waiting on a bench when she arrived, one leg casually crossed over the other, leaning back in that way he had. She plopped down the pouch next to him and looked around for a rifle or handgun, when none was present she turned back to her master, confused. 

"You told me not to bring the Harkonnen."

"Indeed I did." He reached into his coat and pulled out the Casull. "You will be shooting with this." Seras took the firearm with great reverence, in awe of its weight, its smooth silver finish, the carefully engraved text. 

"Really Master?" She almost squealed in delight. 

"Of course. You will be drinking blood first so it would be best if you did not destroy the instrument as you would a normal rifle, or the mansion as you might with your cannon." He gestured toward her bag with a grin. "Now feed, police girl." Seras gingerly handed the Casull back to her master before selecting a blood bag. She looked up to meet his burning gaze and smiled to hide her nerves holding the bag aloft

"One or two?" 

"One for now." He patted her gently on the head. "If I had to restrain you again you wouldn't get much shooting time now would you?" He laughed darkly, the smirk on his face implying he wouldn't much mind if the evening went that way. Never breaking eye contact Seras brought the bag to her lips, her fangs extending as she pierced into the plastic. A moan rippled up from her throat as the blood graced her tongue. Alucard growled almost imperceptibly, eyes locked on her. She felt the bloodlust rising in her, but after one bag was finished she was still mostly aware of herself. Everything was brighter and more vibrant, the sound of a mouse somewhere in the mansion caught her interest, but she was able to return her attention to Alucard standing before her. "Good, police girl." He took the empty plastic sac from her hand. "Now pick your mark."

Seras walked over to the second booth, staring down to the farthest paper target like it was barely an inch in front of her. She steadied her hands on the counter and then leaned over, propping her elbows up and pointing a finger gun at the target. With a laugh she pretended to fire. Shaking her head to focus she turned back to her master. He finished draining two bags of blood and smiled at her, licking where a drop lingered on the corner of his mouth. 

"I think I am ready now." She reached her hand out. Alucard came up behind her, wrapping himself around her body and handing her the gun. His arms steadied hers as she got into proper firing position. She raised the Casull and squeezed the trigger, the crack of the bullet overly-loud to her extra sensitive hearing. A hole ripped into the center of the target and Seras smiled proudly. 

"Again" her master ordered. She obeyed until the clip was empty. A perfect cluster of six, they could both see it from where they stood and she felt no need to bring the target forward. Alucard took the gun from Seras to re-load it and they moved to a fresh target the next aisle over. With the heavy silver gun back in hand Seras lined up the shot. "How does it feel to be reunited with the gun that took your life?" Alucard whispered in her ear as the bullet hit dead-center again. Seras shook a little at the words, fingers tightening on the grip. 

"It feels... good... Master." Seras fired again, tearing the hole slightly bigger. Alucard simply laughed, his hand finding a resting place on her hip. 

"And how is your control?" He moved his thumb under her shirt.

"Fine Master." Seras smiled. The blood was only enhancing her performance. She was not distracted, and more importantly, not going into a rage. This is where she excelled, With a gun in her hand and a target before her. All her police training helped her stay in check. She would not disappoint tonight. 

"Good" he purred into her ear. "Let us test it."

~~~

Alucard watched with pride as his fledgling took down the targets with ease. But a real battle would not be like this, there would be screaming and wind and moving enemies and flesh blood spilled onto the ground. He shut his eyes for a moment, remembering the glorious way she ripped through bodies when in a rage. But that was not safe, that was how Anderson so easily wounded her. If she had been a lesser vampire she would be dead, so now he would teach her how to fight properly. For that she needed distractions. 

Alucard started off simply, the flash of his shadows at the corner of her eye, a puff of wind on her cheek. Soon he had some of his familiars running in between the targets. His beautiful police girl was only thrown off a little bit. Hitting the outside of the bullseye sometimes but never missing completely. They would still be kill shots. 

Then he started using their link, flashing words and images directly at her brain. She hesitated before some shots now, breathing heavily, but still aimed true. After the fifth clip was empty, and just as many targets perfectly destroyed, he called it all back. The relief on her face was evident. She thought this was over. Instead he loaded the gun again and set it on the counter of another booth. 

"Pick it up." He smirked at her falling expression. 

"I didn't pass your tests?" Seras barely pouted. 

"You did." He lifted her chin with two fingers "Very well in fact. But I must push you farther. I will train you into a powerful vampire and a spectacular agent. You passed well enough for a police girl." The stubborn look that flashed across her face was thrilling. She picked up the Casull and took aim. That was when he wrapped himself around her and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed gently and licked the shell of her ear. When she fired it went too high, hitting just above the chest target. "Now now, that won't do" he teased her as one hand started unfastening the many buttons at her collar. "Try again."

"M-master" she stammered, knees shaking. He laughed down their link. Yes she was trained for violence, used to the commotion of battle. She was not used to being touched.

"Yes?" He paused, his lips brushing her cheek. "Do you not wish me to train you? We can stop." He let his too-long tongue lick a stripe upon her jaw. 

"N-no. I can - I can do this." She set her gaze upon the target again. Whimpering as his hands invaded her shirt and continued to play with her voluptuous breasts, she nevertheless managed to hit the second circle out from the bulls-eye. 

"Better." He scraped his fangs upon her neck. She shivered and shook her head. Leaning forward Seras took a new position, propping herself upon the counter to steady her shaking legs. Alucard groaned as her ass pressed into his crotch. That was not her best decision. He stepped back reluctantly to keep his own cool and she fired again, right to the center. Caressing over her hip and down to the pert curve of her butt he grabbed the hem of her skirt and raised it up to her waist, exposing her white panties to his gaze. Her next shot still flew straight. A wicked grin crossed Alucards' face as he decided what his fledgling needed to test her concentration. The clap of his gloved hand on her flesh was music to his ears. She jumped slightly and missed completely. He soothed the red spot on the side of her ass with little circles and leaned in to whisper seductively "Don't miss." And then he spanked her again. His fangs elongated slightly more at her yelp, this would be a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for so long! was super busy with life (finals, moving, etc.) so have two chapters this week and i will hopefully be posting the last few chapters soon!


	17. Sweet Nothings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: spanking, blood-play, restraints, shadows as limbs (sorry not sorry)

Seras was shaking, the target moving in and out of focus. Every time she missed, Alucard spanked her harder and she was finding it very hard to concentrate. Her skin was extra sensitive to the rough treatment, the last of the blood running through her veins still was enough to wreak havoc in her body. Finally she breathed deeply and managed to hit the bulls eye. "Very good police girl. Seras. Very good." His voice called to her through a bit of a haze. She was exhausted. Seras collapsed against the cool surface of the booth counter, her toes barely brushing the ground and head cradled in her arms. Alucard knelt beside her, hand trailing against her thigh, bringing her focus back to the moment. "We are done with training for today. You impressed me police girl." Alucard continued to comfort her. "How are you feeling?" 

"Mm fine master" Seras slurred, she almost felt... drunk? That was a sensation she had never experienced with blood before. Normally it was a terrifying high. Perhaps it was just this type, she would stay away from O from now on. She could feel Alucards mind pressing into hers, concern flooding in. She giggled, it was sweet that her master cared. Alucard recoiled. 

_Did you just call me sweet?_ He practically snarled in her head. 

_Yeah. You are sweet._ Seras moaned and shifted a little, enjoying the slip of his glove on her skin. The answering growl sent shivers up her spine, in a very, very good way. 

~~~

He was not sweet. Alucard snapped his teeth at the insinuation. He could prove that to her right now. He may have been more gentle with her lately, thinking her fragile, even caring for her a bit as his fledgling, but he was certainly not sweet. He lifted his hand and brought it down hard on her flesh, ripping a cry from her throat. 

"I thought you said we were done?" Seras squeaked.

"Done with training." Alucard grinned "That does not mean I am done with you." He stood up from beside her and placed one hand on the small of her back, holding her in the bent-over position she currently occupied. The other hand came down to caress the growing damp patch on her white underwear. "Would you like me to stop?" He pressed in slightly, feeling the pleasure come off of her in waves.

"No Master." She stretched backward into his hand. 

"Good." He ripped her underwear from her body, shoving two fingers inside her warm, wet, core. Seras only moaned, her head coming up slightly before falling back to her arms again. Alucard thrust his fingers in and out of the police girl a few times before adding a third. The desperate noises she made and the rocking of her hips caused his blood to boil. She responded so perfectly to his every touch and she was all his. With a groan Alucard removed his fingers from her to free his cock from his pants, keeping his other hand firmly planted on her back. A whine escaped Seras' lips as her toes brushed the ground, squirming. Roughly Alucard entered his fledgling. When her back arched and her head came up, fingers scrambling for purchase on the counter he caught her hair with his fingers. Tugging her head back Alucard scraped his fangs against her ear "Am I sweet now amant?" He dug his fingers into her scalp, thrusting once when she did not respond. _Answer me!_

"No" Seras managed to gasp out.

"No what?" _Use your words scrumpa mea*._ he coaxed her, thrusting again into her pliant body.

 _No you are not sweet master! Oh but good. So good. Feels so good._ She mumbled through their link and moaned, hands pushing against the counter in an attempt to be released from his grasp. 

Alucard thrilled at her answer, claws extending. She had responded so well to the spanking earlier, it seemed to excite her... he wondered what would she do if... Wordlessly Alucard moved up her shirt just enough and punctured the skin of her back, grinning as she screamed. 

~~~

Seras did not know if it was reward or punishment, his claws in her skin. She screamed at the pain but it turned into hoarse moans as he resumed moving inside her. The combination of pain and pleasure relieved her of the last of her senses, all she knew was that she wanted more. She sent this desire down the link, begging her master. The answering growl had her knees shaking again. Rapidly her belt and shirt were removed, the last few buttons left after his earlier foray into her bra slipping undone easily. As soon as the cloth hit the floor his claws were in her again. Seras bit her lip and struggled to hold still as he used one hand to paint her back with blood. A particularly deep cut had her jerking away, ripping some hair from his hold. 

_There there amant*._ Alucard released her to collapse forward and bent to bring his mouth to a nick on her shoulder. _You were probably not ready for this sort of play._ He sucked gently at the wound. Seras ground her hips against him, flashing wordless pleasure through their link. She heard Alucard gently chuckle against her neck, he got the message. _Here._ He moved one arm down under her hips, easily finding her clit as he began to rock against her in earnest. The countertop cracked as Seras’ claws dug into the material. Her breathing was rapid, heartbeat almost as fast as it had been when she was alive. Seras closed her eyes and sunk into the feeling. He knew just how to touch her to make her fall apart. There was a snap as Alucard cut through the straps of her bra, shredded the back band, and reached between her breasts to rip the offending item away. His full weight leaned into her during this action, driving him deeper than she had ever felt. 

_Master please!_ she called, not really sure what she was begging for. She wanted his hands everywhere. Needed him. 

_Yes. Yes._ He answered her, shadows welling up to caress her skin. They lapped up the blood from her back, swirled around her breasts, slipped under her stockings and bunched-up skirt, slid about her neck, arms, and legs. Alucards' fingers on her clit was replaced with more shadows as both of his hands found her hips, thrusting harder and faster. Seras mewled, helpless to the sensations. _That's it, cum for me._ Tightening instantly at the words Seras felt herself drop off the edge into ecstasy. 

~~~ 

Alucard lost control as the police girl spasmed about him. One hand left her hip so he could bite into his own arm, dampening the sound of his pleasure as he released into her. Someday he would allow himself to re-create the marks of Seras' turning as they joined, but she had already lost enough blood today. Alucard recalled his shadows and slowly slid out of her, zipping himself back up and using a minute amount of power to heal the bite in his arm. Quickly he caught her as she tried to stand. Sweeping Seras off her feet, Alucard deposited her on one on the benches. She stood up to tug her skirt back down in place and he glared at her. 

"Sit." He ordered and walked back to the other end of the firing range and retrieved another blood bag. Returning to his fledglings’ side he dropped the bag into her lap. "You need to replenish yourself." 

Concerned, she looked up at him. "But I already drank master." 

"Yes. Then this happened." Alucard held one hand up, the red staining on his white glove evidence of their activities. "I should not have taken that much blood from you.” He shook his head. “I wish you would drink from me, then all this foolishness would be over. You would be strong enough to withstand much more than this." Alucard licked one of his fingers, sucking the fabric to draw the remains of her blood into him. 

"I'm... sorry." Seras hung her head. She brought the blood to her mouth and latched on, drinking about half the bag. Shaking, she set it to the side. "Please master, is that enough? I don't want to drink more" fear evident in her voice. Even though today went very well two bags the other day had her ready to kill before he subdued her. 

"Yes, police girl. It is time to rest anyway. You should return to your quarters. Perhaps we will put off training again until next week." Alucard turned on his heel but a small cough from the young vampire caught his attention. "What is it?"

Seras gestured to her naked torso, discarded shirt, and the ruined remains of her underthings. "I am not quite decent to be wandering through the mansion master." 

"Right" he smirked. He moved quickly to gather her close to him, his shadows spilling out into inky blackness and collected any evidence of their time in the room. A surprised squeal from the police girl caused Alucards' smirk to widen into a grin. _Hold on to me amant.*_ He waited until Seras’ arms were wrapped about him and then transported them both to her room in a swirl of black. 

~~~

Seras' head spun. That was rather unpleasant, and the blood probably only made the sensation more intense. She clung to her master for a good few moments once they were on steady ground again. Finally releasing him she blushed and attempted to cover herself, suddenly very aware she was mostly nude next to his fully-clothed form. 

"E-excuse me Master" she stuttered. "I need to get ready for bed." 

"Of course." His eyes raked her body, letting her know her arms were not doing a very good job at concealing anything. "Pleasant dreams." Alucard departed, slipping backwards through the wall with a toothy grin and a cocked eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations  
> scrumpa mea = my dear  
> amant = lover


	18. Normal

Seras bounced happily into the foyer, pink coat zipped securely and drawn up about her neck, hood thrown lazily over her head. Her energy abounded as she had been much better about drinking the blood provided to her recently. Sometimes she still had to turn it away, remembering that it came from a human who probably thought they were saving a life. Most days now she was able to reason with herself that drinking was necessary for her health and now that she was getting used to it small regular doses of blood actually kept her rage at bay. Thus they did save lives. Due to her rapidly rising strength she had been given the all-clear to go out during the day, as long as she kept herself covered. Integra warned her that should even a small part of herself be exposed to direct sunlight it would burn most painfully. Tugging her sleeves down securely over her fuzzy gloves Seras thanked the powers that be that it was winter, she should get no strange looks for her outfit. Pip was waiting in the foyer, a grin on his face. They were only going out for groceries and other necessities but his joy was not stymied by this. 

The french captain had a long list of items in one hand and quickly grabbed her hand with the other, practically pulling Seras outside while chattering excitedly. Seras couldn’t catch everything, some of it she was sure was actually in french, but his excitement was contagious and she found herself smiling from ear to ear and nodding along. The light hearted conversation continued onto the cable car and in and out of many stores. Seras did slip away at one point to grab some new undergarments, Alucard did not seem to have any concern for removing hers with care. Ever. At her return the captain tried to make a lewd suggestion about modeling her new wares but a quick glare stopped him. 

Their day continued cordially with him doing most of the talking. Sometimes he would pause and ask her a question then sit and listen so attentively it almost made her blush. They chatted some about their childhoods but both avoided the pain that lay just below the surface, focusing instead on happy memories. 

“My Grand-père used to make the best croissants.” Pip smiled fondly as he grabbed up flour, butter, and milk. “It is what he did best when he was not... anyway perhaps I should make you some!” He poked her nose.

“Captain Bernadotte-” she began.

“It’s Pip” he interrupted.

“Pip.” Seras rolled her eyes, “You know I can’t… eat.” 

“Oh. Of course.” His face fell but he kept putting groceries in their basket. “Well the troops could use a taste of home anyway.”

Seras nodded and ran a hand into the hair at the base of her neck, regretting saying anything. She probably could have choked them down, damned the consequences. 

_That would be unwise._ her master's voice wormed into her head.

 _I know master but it would make Pip so happy._ She tried to brush him away. _And it might still taste good even if I have to throw it up later or something because my body can’t process it._

 _It will turn to ash on your tongue._ Alucard informed her snidely. _Kissing the human would make him much happier I believe. Why don't you do that if you have such concern for his feelings?_ Alucard hissed the last word and Seras let out a little gasp. Before she could yell at her master for being so rude he was gone. When Seras’s attention turned back from the mental conversation Pip was staring at her. 

“Was he?” Leaving the question open-ended, he raised an eyebrow over his good eye.

“Yeah.” Seras grabbed the groceries from him, easily lifting the basket despite its now considerable weight. “Come on, let’s see more of the town than these isles.” She plastered a smile on her face, trying not to stare at his mouth and think her master's words. “I’ll buy you dinner and we can eat in the park!”

“Well I can eat.” Pip laughed as they approached the checkout counter. “Unless.. you want to drink from me Seras? I will not lie, I am curious if it feels as good as the rumors say.” 

“N-no!” she sputtered and spilled the groceries onto the conveyor belt.

“Just teasing mignonette!” Pip laughed and handed over cash to the clerk, dismissing the change with a wave of his hand and a smile. “Keep it.”

Pip tuned the conversation back to past memories, each of them recounting former glories. Pip had many more stories than her, and seemed to most enjoy over-dramatic tales of barely escaping death but Seras intrigued him just as much with the more bizarre investigations she was privy to on the police force. True to her word Seras bought him several items from a fast food restaurant and they settled onto a park bench to watch the sunset. 

Seras struggled to stifle a yawn having gotten up “early” to meet Pip for their afternoon trip. They should probably return to the mansion, as Pip should be getting to bed soon and Seras was supposed to clean the armory room with Walter. She found she was hesitant to leave though, this had been the best day she had had in… well… since turning. 

“Hey Pip?” She interrupted his latest tale of conquest. 

“Yes?” He dropped his animated hands to clasp hers. 

“Thank you.” She blushed.

“For what belle?” He smiled, eye crinkling up in the corner.

“For making me feel normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter but I hope you enjoyed cute pip and sears moments :)


	19. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: blood, mild smut

Alucard sat with a huff in his chair, slinging one leg over the other and slouching into the hard wooden back. He had been purposely ignoring any emotions coming down the link from Seras since he told off the police girl. Really what did she see in that human? The frenchman was no Integra… if Alucard was being reasonable he would recognize that he actually held a begrudging respect for the Capitaine, who was at least honest about his greed unlike some humans. But Alucard was not a reasonable man, or monster as it were. If Bernadotte had not taken such an interest in his fledgling they may had gotten along, but the ancient vampire was loathe to let anyone touch what was his. Fown deepening, Alucard’s eyes narrowed a bit, he had not planned to become so attached to the girl. Drumming on the arm of his chair with his slender, gloved fingers he allowed the link to open up a bit again, reaching out to see what the little pisoli was doing. 

Seras was aglow with happiness, she radiated like sunlight streaming through a window into his mind. She was humming a little something to herself while polishing rifle after rifle with Walter. Grumbling, Alucard turned away from her mind. He told himself that he was only blocking her because he found her particular brand of joy annoying and not for any other reason, say, jealousy. Then again he had always abhorred liars. 

Alucard was still stewing when a gentle rap sounded at the door. It swung open to reveal the object of his ponderance, carrying tonight's meal, as usual. Silently, he watched her as she approached with a smile and sat the blood down at his table. Reaching over casually he snagged her arm, muscle memory reminding him of an earlier occurrence of this same action. Last time he had been teasing her with the very idea of a bite, and she had scurried off. With all that had happened between them she might not be so shy this time, but why give her the opportunity to run away?

~~~

Seras squeaked as she was pulled into her master's lap. His shadows began slithering up around them, dancing like fire in slow motion. When she met his eyes her heart leapt into her chest, they were a deeper red than usual, lit with a spark of insanity. Her wrist was lifted to his mouth where he tugged her glove off with his teeth and placed a kiss on her racing pulse, eyes never leaving hers. He kissed up her arm and sucked gently at the crook of her elbow where even she could see the network of blue veins. Shuddering, Seras placed a hand on the back of his head, tugging softly at the silky black hairs and trying to coax him away. Surprisingly he obeyed, eyes boring into her and lips quirking up into a smile. And then his mouth crashed down. 

The kiss was hot and searing, burning through her blood. Seras found herself unable to move, his shadows smothering her as her master crushed her into his body, one hand still gripping her wrist painfully. When he released her from the kiss it was only to lick down her neck and nip gently at the sweeping line as it disappeared beneath her collar. Seras struggled to catch her breath, pointless as it was to a vampire. When he pulled away it was with a smirk.

_Was your human playmate this good?_

Gasping, Seras reeled back, thoroughly offended. This was all about Pip and satisfying Alucards own ego. 

“I- I didn't kiss him!” She shook her head at him, heat rising to her cheeks. Bollocks. She hated that she blushed in anger. 

“Oh?” Alucards shadows were still leaping around them. “And why not?” He drew a finger slowly down her jaw. Seras set her mouth in a thin line. What could she tell him? That she wouldn't kiss Pip because she couldn't stand to loose someone else she might love. No, Alucard would laugh at that. That she didn't kiss Pip because every time she thought about kissing recently she thought of her master. No, he would be disgusted. She knew their relationship was purely physical to him, yet another way to enjoy bloodlust, as meaningless to him as the bodies he left behind on a mission. 

Tossing her head she gave the best answer she could "You know why." He was always in her head. He had to know why. 

_Pentru că tu ești al meu*._ The predatory gleam growing more intense in his eyes. 

_Why don’t you say that in a language I can understand!_ She snapped back at him telepathically. The bugger was always doing that. 

_Why don't I just show you amant?_ He seemed to put particular emphasis on the last word, probably in an attempt to annoy her. Before Seras could ponder on that any more she was thrown across the room, shadows cushioning her as she hit the wall and was held suspended there by the black whisps of nothingness. Alucard approached her languidly, moving like silk. One hand worked the knot in his tie until it fell away into the shadows. With a shrug of his shoulders the red overcoat and his suit jacket slid from his body, dissipating into so much mist. Fuck. Seras bit her lip as he threw his belt into the darkness and then his boots simply vanished and he took the last few steps towards her in his stocking feet. 

When at last he was pressed against her body he lifted her chin with two fingers and tilted his head. _May I show you EXACTLY what I mean?_ He purred the words into her mind. She gulped and simply nodded. 

~~~

Good. Alucard lifted Seras and waited until her legs locked about his waist before he buried his head into her neck. He did not know why he had this desperate need for her, this little fledgling vampire, but he was not in the habit of denying himself the things he wanted. His fingers quickly rid her of her belt and then slipped nimbly over her buttons until he smoothed her shirt open, lips brushing lower. His fangs extended and he pressed them gently to where he had bitten her during her turning. She would be his, was his. He slid his fangs into her then, relishing the scream that ripped from her body. 

Even in the inevitable pain that accompanied the bite Seras’s arms tightened around him, a moan slipping from her lips as he drew the life-force from her. The taste was delightful on his tongue and Alucard found himself grinding up into the police girl, seeking friction. Her hands trembled against his back as he teased his fingers up under her skirt. Her moans were growing weaker but he struggled to stop, the monster inside him threatening to drain the small blond until she hung limp against him. With a deep groan he pulled away. The paleness of her face shocking him back to himself. 

_Seras._ He called for her attention. _Did you drink yet today?_ She moaned and her head rocked forward into his shoulder. _Answer me!_

_No._

Her voice was weak even over their link. La naiba!* Moving one arm up against her back Alucard cradled his fledgling.

 _Would you just drink my blood?_ He growled at her, tilting his head to the side to offer his neck. She turned away in response, shaking slightly. _Fine._ Alucard gently carried her back to his chair and deposited her there, loathe to separate. He ripped open one of the blood bags with his own teeth and held it to her lips, mouth going dry at the desperate noises Seras made as the red liquid disappeared. Some of the blood trickled down her chin and dripped onto her breasts where Alucard immediately went to lap it up. The taste of her flesh made the bagged blood almost bearable to his palate. As she drained the pack he slid her shirt from her shoulders one arm at a time and rid her of her bra as well. As soon as she tossed the empty plastic he tugged her skirt from her body, smiled up at her, and kissed the inside of her thigh. Slowly he watched the color return to her cheeks as he slid off her boots and thigh-high tights, lilly-white underwear rapidly following down her now bare legs. With a cruel grin he grasped her ankle and pulled her onto the stone floor where he crawled above her and braced his hands on either side of her head.

“Now I believe I was in the middle of explaining myself to you?” He thrust shallowly between her legs and smiled at her answering moan.

“Yes master you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations...  
> Pentru că tu ești al meu = because you are mine  
> La naiba! = fuck/shit
> 
> hope you enjoyed! leaving a cliffhanger here see you next week LOL


	20. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: more bondage and more blood play. Cause alucard.

Seras realized with awe just how large her master was as he loomed over her small frame, his legs forcing hers apart, and his arms creating a cage about her head. His smile spoke of unfulfilled threats but instead of being terrified, as anyone would have the right to be in such a situation, Seras felt protected, sheltered beneath him. Her hands reached up to Alucards’ collar and dragged him in for a kiss. The blood was beginning to work its way through her and a lazy smile graced her lips as she pulled away. She may not have known his motives, or exactly what he said, but she knew what he was after. As the blood eased any conflict in her mind Seras was left with the knowledge that she wanted him. Her heart almost hurt as she kissed him again, for she wanted so much more than her master's body. She wanted his mind, and even his soul if he had one. She would have let him consume her if he so chose. But she knew, somehow, that this was all he had to offer. So this she would accept. 

Seras took the opportunity to rip his clothing off, served him right for all the times he had done it to her, and she had seen him regenerate it before, so she felt no remorse as the white fabric was torn from his torso. The growl he let out at her actions chilled her to the core, it was so full of sadistic promise. Quickly she rid herself of her last almost-forgotten glove, desperate to have her bare skin against his. Her hands trailed down his torso towards the waistband of his slacks but as soon as her fingertips brushed the material it dissipated. Seras found with mild disbelief that this was the first time she had actually seen him bare. A soft chuckle sounded from above her and she realized she had been staring. Reaching between them Seras wrapped a soft hand around his cock and squeezed upward, eliciting a sharp gasp. Alucard hissed through his teeth in warning as she repeated the motion. Boldly she tugged at him again, teasing the ancient vampire. That didn’t last long as both of her arms were captured in one of his hands and pulled overhead. His other arm slipped underneath her and lifted her about the waist until she was bowed off the floor.

~~~

Slowly Alucard slid into her, letting her feel every inch of him. Once he was settled to the hilt he dipped his head down to kiss at the tender wound in Seras’s neck. The way she shuddered pulled a groan from his throat. 

_You, scrumpa mea*, have a body made for sin._ He whispered seductively through their link as he began to roll his hips. Carefully angling himself so his pelvis would brush her clit with every thrust; he kept the pace langid, wanting to draw out the pleasure of her hot flesh wrapped around his hard length. Her body tensed and relaxed like a coil with every roll of his hips. Her arms were straining and she whined, arching up higher, pressing her chest to his. He could have easily kept her pinned, kept her firmly under control, and taken out his desire on her. With any other lover he would have, but he was curious as to what she would do. Releasing her hands he dropped to his elbows on either side of her head and thrust once, hard, into her pliant body before returning to the rocking. 

The scrape of her nails against his back as her hands clutched at him had his hips stuttering, then her claws snapped out and stabbed into him. As much as Alucard enjoyed inflicting pain he liked as good as he gave. This side of his fledgling was a welcome surprise. Alucard paused a moment, biting his own lip to keep from tearing into her flesh again. Her claws raked down his back, annoyance that he had stopped filtered through the link, and something inside him snapped. Reaching down Alucard brought both of her legs up over his shoulders, bending Seras into a position that had her crying out with every thrust. One hand slipped to her hip and the other braced his weight between her shoulder and neck. Moving faster now the scent of her blood wafted to his nose and quickly his shadows formed underneath the blond’s body, cushioning her and lapping up the sweet liquid from where the rough bricks had torn at her back. The symbols on his gloves glowed a bit, struggling to rein him in, as he was lost in the frenzied desire for the female below him.

~~~

Seras was desperate to find release. Her master had been teasing her all night with the sensual roll of his hips and it was driving her insane. Lust was eating her alive as she dug her claws into his back, attempting to drive him even deeper. This new position was doing the trick nicely and it was all she could do to hang on as wave after wave of ecstasy overtook her. She knew his name was passing her lips in a shuddering moan but all she could hear was the slow pounding of her own not-quite-dead heart. Seras moaned softly as her master bent her further, his shadows pushing her up to meet him now as one hand wrapped around the back of her neck, tangled in her hair. His mouth captured hers in a brutally possessive kiss and she wrapped her arms tighter about him, desperate for his touch even as her hips protested the stretch. 

Seras found her bottom lip trapped by his numerous fangs and his moan at the taste of her blood had her automatically nipping back. She drew away quickly as her fang narrowly avoided cutting his lip. A growl accompanied the snap of his hips as he punished her even now for not taking his blood. The very next moment the wind was knocked out of her as she was dropped to the ground, her legs pushed from his shoulders, and then he rolled her, hands bruising her hips to keep her firmly in place. Once they were settled again Seras realized she was straddling his lap, staring down at him from her new position on top.

 _Don't forget I am still you master pisicuta mea*._ His voice was smooth and seductive in her head as his shadows slipped over her body and bound her wrists together above his chest. _Now move!_ Alucard easily lifted her hips and slammed her back down onto his hard shaft, causing Seras to cry out. Not needing to be told twice Seras began to roll her hips in mimicry of her masters earlier movements and was shocked as his eyes closed and his neck bobbed with the effort of swallowing. Picking up the pace Seras used her hands on his chest to steady herself, claws creating perfect semi-circle wounds in his pale flesh. Slipping, she unintentionally raked deep cuts into his torso and his shadows shot up around her in response. Seras’ shoulders burned as her still-bound wrists were yanked out from under her. Tumbling forward one of his hands caught her about the neck and she gasped for air. His other arm was holding her hips off the ground, his own claws slicing through her flesh as he slammed up into her, proving his dominance even from below. A stabbing ache in her breast alerted her to the fact that he had once again sank his fangs into her. Following the pain Seras tumbled into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced as Alucard consumed her blood. It shot through her like a fire in a dry summer, burning everything in its path. Distantly, she was aware of the way Alucard pulled her hips down onto him and groaned out his own release but she couldn't find the energy to care for anything other than the way her limbs shook as pleasure consumed her. 

As the orgasm eased away Seras shifted in her master's arms. Trying desperately to keep her eyes open while her body relaxed into numbing satisfaction, her lips brushed his cheek and the last thing she thought to say before sleep took her was “Yours.”

~~~

Alucard kept himself buried in the pliant body above him as Seras relaxed, twitching faintly with aftershocks. He petted down her neck and back and lapped at the blood still dripping from her breast as he came back to himself. With reluctance Alucard slipped out of her warmth and summoned his clothing, bundling his sleeping fledgling in shadows. She looked even smaller now. Phasing to her room he placed her gently on the soft expanse of the coffin-bed that served as her resting place during the day. Brushing the bangs out of her face he studied the way her closed eyes moved and her mouth parted in a sigh. What a fascinating creature, she never did what he expected. The timid police girl had used her claws quite effectively on him. She had even acknowledged his claim on her without knowing what she was doing. Perhaps, eventually, she would make quite the wonderful no-life-queen. He allowed his shadows to dance over the wounds on her body, healing her untill all that remained were two deep scars from his canines in her neck. Yes, she was his, as these marks showed. 

Just as his knee braced itself on the side of her bed, intending to crawl in and spend the day holding his draculina, Integra’s voice cut through the air. Whenever she called for him, wherever he was, he could hear her. 

"Alucard, I have a job for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *translations...  
> scrumpa mea = my dear  
> pisicuta mea = my kitten
> 
> notes... 
> 
> I didn't actually write Alucard removing his socks, assuming he did it when he let his pants disappear. But idk, does Alucard leave his socks on in bed? You decide xD
> 
> P.s. Integra's order was when Alucard was sent on the blackbird to handle Rip Van Winkle. The next (and last) chapter takes place after the London attack. 
> 
> Also I am sorry this update took so long. Things have been CRAZY busy. I will post the next chapter immediately though and then this fic will be done! thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this.


	21. Aftermath

Seras stood beside her masters master, surveying the destitute ground before them. The mansion towered over countless corpses and piles of dirt blown asunder by land mines. She had her good arm wrapped around the woman, having carried them back to Hellsing headquarters after seeing to it that Millennium was thoroughly destroyed, the _Deus Ex Machina_ nothing more than a pile of smoking rubble. Integra made to step forward, her eyebrows knitting together, but was stopped by the iron bar that was the vampire’s arm. 

“Seras… you can let me go now…” The tall platinum blond turned to her companion, mouth twisting incomprehensibly.

“I… I don't think I can sir.” Red eyes met piercing blue and an understanding passed. Integra was all that felt solid right now. Seras had grown too attached to this place and the people in it, she had allowed herself to think she had found a home and now… now it was gone. 

“Come on police girl, stiff upper lip and all that, we have work to do.” Integra pushed gently at the hand on her waist, and Seras allowed herself a small smile at the old idiom. Integra was attempting to comfort her. 

“Right!” The smaller woman shook herself and stepped away guiltily. Integra had actually lost her house, and her father figure, and the servant that had protected her for the entirety of her adult life, and here she was trying to make Seras feel better. Seras took the lead, stepping carefully along the patches of ground that had not been desecrated. If there were any unexploded mines Seras would be sure they found her nigh-immortal form before the human behind her could get too close. Her boots sloshed sickeningly in the blood that flowed across the ground. 

Hesitating before the front door, Seras closed her eyes and prayed for strength. A sob threatened to rise up when nobody answered, not even her snarky master proclaiming that God had forsaken them. The link that once been a thick rope between them had dwindled to a mere thread, still pulled taunt though there was nothing to hold it up on the other end. Pressing her hand to the wood Seras tried not to think about what she would find beyond this door, the bodies she couldn’t stand to see, the blank accusing stares of the Wild Geese haunted her. A gentle push on her shoulder prompted action and Seras swung open the door. 

Blood, everywhere, the floor, the walls, countless ruined paintings. But no bodies. Seras blinked several times and sniffed, smoke filling her senses. In a flash she was gone, flying around the back of the building, where two lonely figures stood before what Seras realized was a funeral pyre. The survivors were honoring their fallen. The vampire immediately returned to her boss, recognizing it was not her place to interrupt.

“Geoffrey and Tony appear to have removed the deceased.” Seras explained at Integra’s questioning gaze. Integra simply nodded.

“Only the two survived?” 

“Yes sir.” Seras hung her head. It was her fault. She should have been stronger.

_No ma cherie it was not your fault. It was the Millennium dogs that killed them and that bitch Zorin. You did right by us till the very end._ Pips voice sounded in her head. 

_Thanks Pip… I’m.. I’m alright. Go back to sleep._ She quieted the soul who had awoken at her distress. He shouldn't use his strength on such trivial matters. She felt the tiredness heavy in her bones whenever her new familiar appeared, and instinct told her it exhausted him too. The captain deserved to rest as all dead should, but had given that up for her, she would have to be stronger for him now too. Seras clenched her gloved fist and met Sir Integra's eyes. Well… eye. 

Cringing Seras raised her shadows unconsciously to cup the woman's chin, wisps flickering up to lap at the blood running down her cheek from under the makeshift bandage. “We should get you fixed up Sir.”

“The infirmary.” Integra lead the way down the maze of corridors, huffing in annoyance as they would come across impassable blockades. At one point she threw her hands up in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Seras peeked at the door behind the latest pile of debris and saw the large red cross. 

“Let me just..” She stepped forward and quickly cleared a path, surprising even herself as one piece of what appeared to be a structural beam went flying further than intended. If she thought she was strong before this was a whole new level. Breathing deeply she focused on controlling her enhanced body, and found that her masters unorthodox lessons had succeeded in teaching her that at least. With a blush on her face Seras finished removing the last obstacles and opened the door, nodding for Integra to go through. 

~~~

The room was mostly untouched and Integra assumed it had not been occupied during the attack. She quickly found the antiseptic, fresh bandages, and a hand mirror, grabbing a needle and thread as well - just in case. Setting the items on the side of an examination table Integra hoisted herself up next to then. She had just reached for her glasses when gloved hands brushed hers.

"Please, let me." The bob in Seras’s throat as she swallowed told Integra more than the girl had probably meant to let on. The human dropped her hands to her lap and let the new vampire gently care for her. The shadows of Seras’s missing arm felt strange as they wrapped protectively around her, warm and soft like steam rising off of a good cup of tea where Alucard's had been cold and harsh like a biting wind in fall. Integra knew this was the only part of the police girl that would feel warm, remembering the chill that had penetrated her when she had restrained Seras during her episode of blood lust after the Valentine brother attacked. 

Integra allowed herself to study the young golden blond as she worked. Her hair floated unnaturally about her face and she chewed on one blood red lip as she brushed at the ruined flesh. Holding perfectly still as Seras cleaned the wound Integra had the unbidden thought that she was glad this girl survived. Yes, the fondness she had been harboring for her servants servant was growing despite Integras usual tendency to keep people at arm's length. She supposed this was only natural as the vampire was the sole person she had left in this world. Matters to think on later.

"Can I keep the eye?" Integra spoke up and Seras jumped slightly. 

"Not sure Sir" Seras mumbled a bit around her lip as she continued working. "I can remove the glass but you'll have to see a real doctor about anything more." She continued picking shards from Integras flesh. 

"Yes that seems about right. Wrap it up when you are done. I would not want an infection to set in." 

"Of course Sir."

They continued on in silence until the last shard of glass made a plink on the metal tray where Seras had been collecting the offending items. 

"You will see someone in the morning?" Seras’s red eyes were kind as they searched Integras face for signs of pain. The lanky blond almost laughed, she had survived much worse. 

"You need not worry yourself vampire." It came out sharper than Integra had intended. "After a good rest I shall resume my duties as I must, and that includes seeking proper medical attention. As the leader of Hellsing it would hardly do to be put out of commission by one measly bullet." 

Seras nodded and Integra shivered as the shadows slipped from her. The girl went to turn away but halted suddenly. Integra looked down to see her own hand clutching the others. 

"I... I’m done Sir." Seras shifted where she stood. "You... can let go of me" she parroted back Integras words from when they arrived. 

With a small smile on her face and tears threatening to fall Integra allowed her mask to slip, the weight of the last few days crashing down upon her shoulders. "I don't think I can" she choked out in the same manner as Seras had. 

"Okay." The girl stepped closer and slipped her hand up Integras arm to wrap her in an embrace, shadows drifting about them both. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE :)   
> thanks for reading!
> 
> i am working on the next part of the series but it will probably be a while before I can start uploading that. I have the general plot worked out but if anyone has any little prompts for IntergaxSeras (like a Christmas chapter, hair braiding) feel free to drop them in the comments and I might use them :)

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to upload a chapter a week. thank you to my wonderful editor for everything. <3


End file.
